10 sekund szczęścia
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: Mówią, że aby zrujnować sobie życie, wystarczy jedno kłamstwo. Nina doskonale o tym wiedziała, ale wciąż wierzyła, że nie da się zniszczyć tego, co nie istnieje [OC x James Syriusz Potter]
1. Chapter 1

Witam z kolejną miniaturką ; ) Przy czym to chyba moja najbardziej przydługa miniaturka, bo podzielę ją na 5-7 części, tak sądzę.

Na początek chciałabym wam przedstawić dwa ostrzeżenia, żeby mieć spokojne sumienie i duszę.

1\. To jest ROMANS i chociaż pojawi się tu trochę innych wątków, to wciąż tekst mieści się w gatunku, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję.  
2\. Kategoria wiekowa pojawiła się nie z przypadku, chociaż myślę, że dla bezpieczeństwa. Innymi słowy, w tekście pojawią się wątki seksualne, ale nie przesadnie rozbudowane.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć... nawet raz, a już na pewno nie wiele razy, nie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, nie przy każdej możliwej okazji.  
On nie wiedział o niej nic, a ona... też niewiele mogła powiedzieć o nim. Z tą różnicą, że on nie miał w planach zniszczenia jej świata, a ona zdecydowała zrujnować jego już jutro.

James Potter, syn najsłynniejszego czarodzieja wszech czasów, obiecujący auror o wielkich ambicjach i jeszcze większym sercu - tak go widziała. Chociaż czasami tłumaczyła sobie, że skoro to z nią spędzał noce zamiast ze swoją żoną, to może wcale się nie różnił od pozostałych. Wtedy zdrada nie budziła w niej tak wielkiego poczucia winy, bo przecież on też nie pozostawał wierny. Gdzieś na dnie świadomości zakopała fakt, że owe małżeństwo już od dawna nie miało racji bytu, a zapewne skazano je na porażkę o wiele wcześniej. Margaret Potter pozwoliła na śmierć ich jedynego dziecka i James nie potrafił tego wybaczyć. Próbował, bo przecież nie zrobiła tego celowo. Tylko że istnieją ludzie idealni, a jego największą przywarą było właśnie to, że wszystkie urazy zapisywał w pamięci i nie potrafił się od nich uwolnić.

Skoro nie podarował Margaret, to jej też na pewno nie odpuści. Nie tylko go okłamała, tak naprawdę nigdy nie postawiła na szczerość. Urodzili się w innych światach, a ona nie wierzyła, żeby James kiedykolwiek pojął ten należący do niej.

Nina Dormadiew straciła rodziców jako siedmioletnia dziewczynka. Zostali zamordowani przez czarodziejów, widziała na własne oczy, jak tracą życie w blasku zielonego światła. Po wszystkim dorośli zamknęli ją w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, twierdząc, że postradała zmysły. " _Nikt nie ginie od magii, to był zawał, obydwoje przedawkowali leki_ "… tak to sobie tłumaczyli. Potem ktoś ją odwiedził i zapomniała, że miała rodziców. Temu, kto modyfikował jej pamięć, nie wyszło zaklęcie, więc zamiast usunąć z umysłu dziewczynki jednego wydarzenia, pozbawił ją wszelkich wspomnień. Zapewne próbowałby naprawić błąd, ale akurat dostał pilne wezwanie do ministerstwa. Stwierdził, że w gruncie rzeczy wykonał robotę - mugolka nie wiedziała o istnieniu czarodziejów.

Skończyła dziewięć lat, kiedy pozwolono jej zamieszkać w Domu Dziecka. Nie skończyła jedenastu, kiedy odwiedził ją mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu i uświadomił.

Uświadamianie było najważniejszą częścią szkolenia, które miała przejść.

 _Jesteś Nina Dormadiew. Twoich rodziców zamordowali czarodzieje. Później zniekształcili twój umysł i zostawili w piekle. Nie ciebie jedną spotkał taki los. Tysiące niemagicznych cierpi w podobny sposób, ale to właśnie ty zostałaś wybrana, żeby to zmienić. Żeby bronić słabszych przed tymi, którzy stosują magię._

 _Solum Orbis_ powstało niedługo po zakończeniu wojny czarodziejów w Anglii. W skład organizacji wchodzili ludzie, których zmroziły zniszczenia pozostawione przez świat Lorda Voldemorta, a mieli dość odwagi, żeby spróbować walczyć. Już od dawna badano możliwości istnienia magii, ale robiono to bardziej z ciekawości niż ze strachu. Tysiące ofiar morderczych uroków zmieniło to pozytywne nastawienie. _Solum Orbis_ werbowało potajemnie członków, przeprowadzało eksperymenty, przygotowywało arsenał do niedającego się uniknąć starcia.

– Mówią na nas mugole – tłumaczyła grupie młodych czarnoskóra kobieta o męskiej budowie. – Czytaliście, co dokładnie oznacza to słowo. Głupki, beztalencia, frajerzy... Czarodzieje czują się od nas lepsi, gardzą naszymi dokonaniami. Dyktowali warunki naszym premierom, odnoszą się do nas lekceważąco, ale wiecie co? To wszystko nic. To wszystko możemy zignorować.

Nina wtedy nie rozumiała, w jaki sposób objawia się pogarda dla ich świata. Później dokładnie obserwowała i nie mogła uwierzyć, że wcześniej nic nie przykuło jej uwagi. Ludzie ubrani w długie szaty kroczyli po ulicach, wyśmiewając technologie i robili to w sposób doprawdy niefrasobliwy. Jakby odwiedzili zoo i nie mogli uwierzyć, że te głupiutkie zwierzątka, tak ograniczone stworzenia jeszcze żyją. Czasami słyszała o jeszcze gorszych historiach: jak podczas jakiejś magicznej imprezy chlali na umór, by później nieustannie usuwać pamięć właścicielom campingu, a na sam koniec zabawić się ich kosztem.

W tym wszystkim naprawdę przerażał ją fakt, że oni naprawdę żyli w przekonaniu, iż działają dla dobra świata. Jakby ludzie nieużywający magii wymagali ich opieki, bo sami znajdowali się na poziomie dzieciaka, który nie narobi w pieluchę, ale tylko jeśli podstawi mu się nocnik.

– Powodem, dla którego działamy nie jest urażona duma – kontynuowała instruktorka. – Przyczyną waszego szkolenia jest bezbronność. Ludzie niemagiczni są bezbronni. My jesteśmy bezbronni. Dlaczego? – Zrobiła pauzę, żeby podejść do pierwszej ławki. – Dlaczego, Miriam? – zapytała rudą dziewczynę o chłodnym spojrzeniu.  
– Bo nie mamy szans w starciu z czarami – odpowiedziała.  
– Ty na pewno nie masz, Miriam. Ani żadne z was. Jeszcze.

 _Powodem istnienia Solum Orbis nie jest zemsta, Nino. Ani walka o utraconą pozycję. Organizacja istnieje, żeby chronić tych, których czarodzieje traktują jak nic nie warte pionki._

Przez lata szkolono ją na wojownika. Musiała zyskać idealną kondycję fizyczną, bo podstawą większości czarów stanowiło to, że zaklęcie musiało trafić w cel. Błyskawiczna reakcja ciała ratowała niejedno życie, zwłaszcza przed morderczym urokiem _Avada Kedavra._ Jako kolejną lekcję zaplanowano technologię. Ich urządzenia w obecności dużego natężenia magicznego wariowały. Należało więc stworzyć taki sprzęt, który pozostanie odporny. To zadanie należało do osobnego działu, ale sama nauka korzystania z wynalazków wymagała mnóstwa czasu. W międzyczasie Nina zdobywała informacje. Liczyła się każda drobnostka – czego czarodzieje nie wiedzą, na co nie zwracają uwagi. Tę broń, wynik ich ignorancji, sami włożyli niemagicznym do ręki.

Nie oznaczało to, że Nina wszystko rozumiała. Ona sama uznawała siebie za narzędzie w rękach organizacji. Nie wiedziała, jak daleko sięgała wiedza _Solum Orbis_ aż do dzisiaj.

Została wysłana do Anglii jako szpieg. Przez dziesięć miesięcy udawała czarownicę, pracownika Ministerstwa Magii. Nie należało to do zadań łatwych, ale Nina nie była zwyczajna. Przygotowywała się przez dwa lata. Jaki wydział wybrać, żeby nie musieć używać czarów. Jak funkcjonować w obcym społeczeństwie. Jak znaleźć drogę do Departamentu Tajemnic, nie mając w sobie nawet krzty magii. Jak wykraść z tego miejsca mapę czasu i uciec, żeby nie zbudzić podejrzeń.

Trafiła do działu przestrzegania prawa kierowanego przez Hermionę Weasley. Szefowa nie zwracała na nią uwagi, bo i ona nie chciała zostać zauważona. Pracowała tak, żeby nikt nie miał do niej pretensji ani powodów do pochwał.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby do jej zadań nie dołożono bezpośredni kontakt z Biurem Aurorów.  
Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby wyznaczonym do kontaktów z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa nie był James Potter.

– To oczko w głowie ministerstwa – powiedział jej jasnowłosy mężczyzna, również szpieg, ale dla odmiany czarodziej. Człowiek, który postanowił namieszać. Nie on jeden opowiedział się po stronie niemagicznych. Po prostu był pierwszym, którego Nina poznała. – Ma dobre korzenie, jego ojciec to szef aurorów, matka dziennikarka Proroka Codziennego. Nie wspominając o całym worku kuzynów i wujków, gdzie każdy zajmuje jakąś pozycję, aż do asystenta samego ministra.  
– Powinnam trzymać się od niego z daleka? – zapytała, bo na ten moment tylko to ją interesowało. Gdyby ten cały Scorpius Malfoy powiedział jej "tak", dzisiaj nie czułaby się jak kawał ścierwa. Jednak on zamiast tego rzekł coś zupełnie innego.  
– Pod latarnią zawsze najciemniej. Jeśli to dobrze rozegrasz, będziesz bezpieczna.

Pomyślała wtedy, że to bułka z masłem. Nie była małolatą skłonną do zakochania. Miała za sobą pocałunki na plaży, które nie wzruszyły ani trochę. Dotykała nagiego mężczyzny, przeżyła pierwszy, drugi, trzeci i kolejny seks. Skłamałaby twierdząc, że wiązała z tym niemiłe wspomnienia. Z tych przygód wyniosła sporo fizycznej przyjemności, ale emocjonalnie pozostała niewzruszona. W pewnym momencie zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle przez swoje doświadczenia nie straciła zdolności do uczuć wyższych. Potem uznała, że poświęci temu myśl, kiedy cel _Solum Orbis_ zostanie osiągnięty. Wtedy będzie mogła szukać miłości, zakładać rodzinę i żyć w lepszym, bezpiecznym świecie.

Nie chciała wcale Jamesa w sobie rozkochiwać. Jej plany ograniczały się do nawiązania stosunków koleżeńskich. Tylko że na to nie miała szansy.

Chodził prawie cały czas naburmuszony, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie odpowiadał na połowę pytań. Za nic nie potrafiła go przyrównać do opisu Malfoya, bo "oczko w głowie ministerstwa" za nic do niego nie pasowało.  
– Chcesz kawy? – zapytała go wesoło, a on tylko mruknął coś w rodzaju nieuprzejmego "nie".

To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy spróbowała zyskać jego sympatię. Od tamtej pory schodziła mu z drogi, a on wcale nie tęsknił za jej obecnością.

Mieliby dużo szczęścia gdyby tak zostało.

Dwudziestego czwartego października, dokładnie dwa miesiące odkąd zaczęła pracę w ministerstwie, została zaatakowana. Trzech czarodziejów wymierzyło w nią swoje różdżki, a ona stała jak sparaliżowana. Gdyby użyła zdolności _solum_ , zdemaskowano by ją. Jednak unikanie wykorzystania własnej siły mogło doprowadzić ją do śmierci.  
Mężczyzna rzucił w nią zaklęcie odrętwienia, ale odskoczyła. Wtedy została złapana w czar, którego nie znała. "Jakiś nowy wynalazek" pomyślała, kiedy z każdej strony otoczyła ją mgła. Solum Orbis posiadło ogromną wiedzę o czarodziejach... ale każdą informację otrzymywali z opóźnieniem. Wystarczającym, żeby wpaść w pułapkę.

Chciała wierzyć, że to nie koniec. Pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego. Kłęby dymu zaczęły na nią napierać, a ona nie wiedziała jak zareagować. Nic nie widziała. Instynktownie zacisnęła palce na różdżce, która w jej dłoni była kompletnie bezużyteczna. W kieszeni schowała odrobinę płynnej magii, ale tę powinna użyć tylko w ostateczności, jeśli ktoś posadziłby ją o brak odpowiednich zdolności. Poza tym i tak nie wiedziała, który urok mógłby pomóc.

Zimna para zajaśniała czerwienią. Odskoczyła w bok, a promień minął ją zaledwie o cal. Drugi trafił w lewą kostkę. Ciało Niny znieruchomiało, mogła tylko patrzeć, jak obce postacie stają nad nią, szepcząc coś do siebie. Jeden chwycił za kołnierz jej szaty i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej.  
– Nie sądziłem, że będzie tak łatwo – rzucił jeden z nich.  
– Bo nie będzie – powiedział ktoś, kogo nie widziała. Potem słyszała świst pędzących w powietrzu zaklęć, dwa ciała opadły na ziemię, później coś jak wystrzał z armaty. Teleportacja.

James Potter uklęknął przy niej, by zdjąć urok i pomóc wstać. Miał podwinięte rękawy białej koszuli, którą ubrudził w trakcie walki.

– Zbierajmy się stąd zanim zobaczą nas mugole – rozkazał, kiedy tylko Nina wyprostowała plecy.

Dostrzegła dwóch mężczyzn oplecionych sznurami, z twarzami wyrażającymi wściekłość. Ich różdżki trzymał auror, który ją uratował.

– Nie mogę się teleportować – powiedziała szybko, zanim zdążył zaproponować coś, z czym nie miała szans sobie poradzić. – Ze względów zdrowotnych. Mam zakaz od uzdrowicieli.

– Cholera – mruknął. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kanciaste, niewielkie pudełko, do którego następnie spakował mężczyzn… ku zaskoczeniu Niny. – Co to za spojrzenie? Działa tak samo jak zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające, chociaż my nazywany ją przenośną celą dla więźniów.

– Jest tam powietrze? – zapytała, mrużąc oczy.

– Wystarczająco, żeby dotrwali do przesłuchania. Chodźmy. – Złapał ją za rękaw szaty i pociągnął w stronę pobliskiego domu. Nawet nie udawał delikatności. Gdyby nie cieszyła się dobrą koordynacją ruchową, kilka razy padłaby na ziemię i zdarła kolana.

James wprowadził ich na klatkę schodową kamienicy. Potem pociągnął aż na drugie piętro, gdzie zaklęciem otworzył jedno z mieszkań. Wepchnął tam Ninę jak zbiega, wywołując u niej niepokój. Podbiegła do najbliższego okna, żeby móc w porę uciec.

– Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – zapytał jej ostro, rozpalając ogień w kominku.

– Wracam z pracy do domu! – krzyknęła ze złością. – Lepiej powiedz, skąd ty tu przylazłeś! Śledziłeś mnie?!

– Głośniej, pewnie. Niech cię każdy usłyszy, wezwie tę śmieszną palicję i znowu będziemy musieli uciekać – syknął, a ona mimowolnie zadrżała. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że auror to nie taki sobie czarodziej. James był wyszkolony w walce, podobnie jak ona… ale mógł używać magii, czego ona nie potrafiła.

– Nie próbuj mnie zwodzić! – krzyknęła jeszcze głośniej, a on przyparł ją do ściany i zakrył dłonią usta. Mógł użyć zaklęcia, ale tego nie zrobił.

– Mam patrol w tej okolicy – powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Nietrudno znaleźć źródło magii, zwłaszcza podczas pojedynku. Teraz uspokój się i przestań wrzeszczeć – ostatnie słowa podkreślił tak dosadnie, że cała zesztywniała.

Puścił ją, ale nie cofnął. Cały czas stał blisko niej, żeby w razie czego zablokować kolejny atak, wedle niego, nieuzasadnionej paniki.

– W takim razie zgłaszam napaść na pracownika ministerstwa – wydyszała, kiedy zdołała uspokoić nerwy.

Teraz jej umysł zaczął pracować jak należy. Spojrzała na nieruchome dłonie i spróbowała wywołać ich drżenie.

– Dlaczego nie próbowałaś się bronić? – zapytał podejrzliwie, wciąż nie opuszczając jej przestrzeni osobistej.

– Zostałam zaatakowana! – krzyknęła po raz kolejny, ale tym razem specjalnie. – Jak miałam wygrać z trójką przestępców?

– Z trójką czego?

Zamarła, wiedząc, że użyła niewłaściwego słowa.

– Nie jestem aurorem, nie potrafię walczyć – wyjąkała, spuszczając wzrok. Musiała udawać nieporadną pannę, inaczej utknie w niezłym bagnie.

– Może powinnaś przejść jakiś kurs – prychnął, robiąc wreszcie krok w tył. – Pracujesz w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, w sekcji związanej z Biurem Aurorów. Jak to możliwe, że nogi ci telepią jak masz użyć zwykłego zaklęcia rozpraszającego?

– Do moich obowiązków należą kwestie biurowe, nie walka z czarną magią. Skoro zagraża mi niebezpieczeństwo, twoim obowiązkiem jest mnie chronić.

– Kto by pomyślał, że taka z ciebie królewna – powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech… najpiękniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała.

Od tamtej pory coś się między nimi zmieniło. Ponoć czasami jedno wydarzenie wystarczy, żeby całkowicie obrócić relację z drugą osobą. Czasami tworzy przyjaźnie, innym razem je niszczy. Nina, chociaż nie mogła tego nikomu przyznać, polubiła towarzystwo Jamesa Pottera. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie zadawał pytań. Niewiele też sam mówił. Widziała obrączkę na jego palcu, znała nazwisko, słyszała plotki. On sam nie opowiadał. Jednak jego obecność dawała jej uczucie spokoju, którego nie czuła właściwie nigdy. Nie miała pojęcia, z czego to wynikało. Próbowała sobie wmówić, że najzwyczajniej jej się fizycznie podobał. Naprawdę. Czasami o nim śniła i nigdy nie było to niewinne wizje.

Zaproponowała mu wypad do Dziurawego Kotła. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie byłoby jej głupio. Zapraszanie żonatego mężczyzny gdziekolwiek nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze. Jednak skoro i tak działała na szkodę całego świata Pottera, to równie dobrze mogła wbijać szpilki w jego małżeństwo.

Tym razem nie rzucił żadnego nieuprzejmego „nie". Zamiast tego zlustrował ją spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i milczał.

Nie wiedziała, czy uważał ja za pociągającą. Nie należała do brzydkich kobiet, miała wysportowane ciało, równo zarysowane usta i piwne oczy. Kiedy znajdowała więcej czasu, układała krótkie, brązowe włosy i wtedy kręcone kosmyki opadały jej na bladą twarz, podkreślając dziewczęce rysy. Czy to ją czyniło piękniejszą od innych? Na pewno nie. Mimo to uważała, że była wystarczająco ładna, żeby go chcieć. Chcieć i nie dostać. Bo ich romans, wedle jej planów, miał istnieć tylko w wieczornych fantazjach, w pojedynczym łóżku z babską pościelą, przy zgaszonym świetle.

– To tylko koleżeński wypad, nie próbuj w tym wietrzyć podstępu – wyjaśniła.

Poszli razem na ten koleżeński wypad, potem na następny i kolejny. Nigdy nie zrobił nic, żeby wplatać ich w coś, z czego nie mogliby się wycofać. Czasami ją to drażniło, ale w gruncie rzeczy była mu za to wdzięczna.


	2. Chapter 2

Trzeciego miesiąca jej pobytu w Wielkiej Brytanii poznała Margaret Potter. Była to piękna kobieta, o czarnych jak smoła włosach i błękitnych oczach. Od razu ją znienawidziła. Chociaż miała słodki uśmiech i niewinne spojrzenie.

– Może do nas wpadniesz? – zapytała wesoło. – Chętnie poznam jedyną koleżankę z pracy mojego męża.

Brzmiało to strasznie dziecinnie w jej ustach. Jakby mieli naście lat i tylko bawili się w rodzinę. Tak naprawdę James niedługo kończył dwadzieścia siedem, a ona była tylko kilka miesięcy młodsza.

Mimo to Nina poszła do ich domu, rozmawiała z Margaret i chociaż czuła do niej żywą niechęć, to nie potrafiła źle jej traktować. Mimo infantylnego zachowania, wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka nieszkodliwa, chociaż James w jej towarzystwie wydawał się stale na służbie.

Dlaczego Margaret dostrzegła w niej swoją przyjaciółkę, nie wiedziała. Chciała z nią spędzać czas, chodzić na zakupy, plotkować. Opowiadała o pięknym świecie, w którym żyła. Pewnego dnia kupiła małe, dziecięce buciki, a Nina poczuła, jak jej wnętrzności zaczynają się wić, powodując odruchy wymiotne.

– Śliczne, prawda? – zapytała jej, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową, bo na nic innego nie miała ochoty. – Dzisiaj mu powiem. Na pewno się ucieszy.

Obserwowała Jamesa przez następne kilka dni i ani razu nie dostrzegła na jego twarzy radości.

Próbowała trzymać go na dystans. Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażała, nie chciała pozbawiać rodziny żadnego dziecka. Zwłaszcza, że powoli zbliżała się data rozwiązania sprawy _Solum Orbis_. Rzecz, którą miała zdobyć z Departamentu Tajemnic, była brakującym elementem urządzenia blokującego. Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział mentor, po odpowiednim dopasowaniu zlikwiduje magię na przestrzeni połowy metra. Nie dość, żeby zyskać przewagę nad czarodziejami. Wystarczająco, żeby mieć jakąkolwiek szansę obrony.

Próbowała trzymać Jamesa na dystans, ale jej nie wyszło.

– Co u Margaret? – zapytała, bo nie miała od niej żadnych wieści. Jakkolwiek uważała ją za wroga, to chciała wiedzieć o niej jak najwięcej. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnie kilka tygodni spędziła w jej towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie do końca miała na to ochotę. Nagła utrata kontaktu wcale nie bawiła.

– Wyjechała do rodziny na miesiąc – powiedział sucho, podpisując dokumenty, które mu przyniosła ze swojego wydziału. – Dlaczego pytasz?

Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że intencje Niny nie były szczere. Zapewne już od samego początku. Mimo to nie wtrącał się… aż do dziś.

– W końcu… – nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo do pomieszczenia wszedł jasnowłosy auror, wzywając Jamesa na plener.

Przyszła do niego wieczorem z pudełkiem chińskiego makaronu, który uwielbiał i butelką wina, którego nie znosił. Jednak jedzenie było dla nich, a alkohol na gratulacje. W końcu miał zostać ojcem, coś mu się należało. Musiała to zaakceptować. Chociaż skoro odwiedzała go wieczorem, kiedy jego żona znajdowała się daleko za miastem, to niespecjalnie jej to pogodzenie z losem wyszło.

– Co tu robisz? – przywitał ją z zabandażowanym ramieniem i raną na wardze.

– Wpadłam po koleżeńsku – odpowiedziała, podając mu wino. Znowu jej nie uwierzył… ale wpuścił do środka. Do salonu, gdzie na stole leżały eliksiry i magiczne maści, którymi zapewne usuwał pozostałości po walce.

Chciała zapytać, z jakimi przeciwnikami walczył… ale te informacje musiałaby przekazać Solium Orbis. Nie chciała go w to mieszać. Mogła przecież postawić granicę między swoją pracą a życiem osobistym, prawda?

… bo James był niestety jej życiem osobistym.

– Masz ochotę? – Pokazała mu na pudełko z chińszczyzną, prezentując przy okazji uśmiech zakochanej nastolatki.

– Nino – głos Jamesa sprowadził ją na ziemię. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Nie zadawaj pytań, na które znasz odpowiedź – powiedziała twardo, ale on nie odpowiedział. Dlatego dodała, już mniej pewnie – Chciałam ci pogratulować. W końcu…

– Margaret nie jest w ciąży – przerwał jej. Skąd wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć, nie potrafiła stwierdzić… a to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

– Nie jest? – wyjąkała zdziwiona.

– Nie.

Powinna poczuć się głupio, żałować Jamesa albo jego żony. Zamiast tego serce Niny wypełniła ulga. Nie dręczyły już jej wyrzuty sumienia. Nie w tej chwili.

– Po co przyszłaś, Nino? – zapytał po raz trzeci. Przez długą chwilę milczeli. On wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, a ona unikała jego wzroku.

– Zakochałam się – powiedziała w końcu, wciąż odwrócona w stronę drzwi.

– We mnie?

– No a w kim?

– Nie powinnaś.

– Wiem, że nie. – Położyła na stole wino i pudełko. – Pójdę już.

Nie zatrzymał jej. Ich kolejne koleżeńskie spotkanie zakończyło się wielkim rozstaniem. Przynajmniej dla niej. Bo tak naprawdę po prostu wyszła z jego domu i wróciła do siebie, gdzie przez całą noc nie zmrużyła oka.

* * *

Całą uwagę skupiła na zadaniu, powtarzając w głowie znane wszystkim zdanie „tak będzie lepiej". On też zajął się własnym życiem, przez co określiła siebie jako skończoną idiotkę. Ponoć miłość robi człowiekowi wodę z mózgu. Ona miała w czaszce smołę.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy poszła do kina, żeby przypomnieć sobie, do którego świata należy. Płaskie postacie na ekranie, dźwięk wydobywający się z głośnika, ludzie popijający colę i zajadający popcorn… wyciszający telefony, rozmawiający o szkole, na której uczono matematyki i biologii, a nie transmutacji i eliksirów.

Chociaż czy ten świat tak naprawdę ją określał? Nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedzała kina, nie cieszyła się przekąskami, nie miała elektronicznej zabawki, nie chodziła do szkoły. Jej dzieciństwo to rosyjska bieda, kilka lat w psychiatryku, a potem kolejne w Solium Orbis… miejscu, które bardziej przypominało rzeczywistość czarodziejów niż ludzi niemagicznych.

Może tak naprawdę nie była częścią niczego. Może naprawdę była tylko środkiem do celu. Kluczem otwierającym drzwi.

Może wcale nie istniała.

Wiedziała, dlaczego lubiła Jamesa. Jego świat opierał się na jasnych fundamentach. Rodzice dobrze go wychowali, zakorzeniając świadomość dobra i zła. Przy nim wszystko było jasne i oczywiste. Obok niego mogła porzucić marzenia i realizować cele. Nie tworzyć świata ułudy, w którym chciałaby żyć.

Przy nim czuła się prawdziwa. Nawet jeśli wszystko w niej było kłamstwem.

Dlatego kiedy trzy tygodnie później zapukał do jej drzwi, nie zapytała go, gdzie dostał ten adres. Nie pomyślała o setkach dowodów na zdradę ukrytych w salonie, o jego żonie i „nie powinnaś". Nie skarciła za odwiedzanie dzielnicy niemagicznych w szacie czarodzieja. Nie wyrzuciła zapachu alkoholu, który od niego poczuła. Po prostu wciągnęła go do środka i pocałowała.

To nie była słodka chwila pełna uniesień, spełnienie młodzieńczych fantazji. Przez całą drogę do sypialni walczyli o dominację, wpadając na ściany, przewracając napotkane przeszkody. Kiedy w końcu uderzyła plecami w miękki materac, zatrzymał się. Przez chwilę bała się, że ucieknie, wróci do domu, zostawiając ją tutaj samą. Wtedy zrzucił czarną szatę, a po niej sweter. Zaraz potem uklęknął na łóżku i zaczął całować jej szyję. Jego usta zawędrowały aż do obojczyka, kiedy ściągnął z niej koszulkę i szorty. Ona cały czas mocowała się z paskiem od spodni, ale w pewnym momencie po prostu zabrakło jej sił i opadła na poduszkę.

Wcale się tym nie przejął. Błądził wargami po jej ciele, zapisując w pamięci smak i zapach. Zatrzymał się na niewielkich piersiach, drażniąc je do momentu, w którym Nina zaczęła się wiercić. Wtedy przygwoździł ją ramionami do materaca, żeby szeptać do ucha słowa, których i tak nie rozumiała. Czuła od niego pożądanie, silne, gorące, które pozbawiało ją tchu. To dość, żeby objęła go nogami, przyciskając mocno do siebie. Otarła się mocno o jego krocze, potem znowu i znowu, aż w końcu z jego ust wydobył się nieznany dotąd dźwięk, będący mieszaniną chrząknięcia i jęku.

Chciała więcej. Zdecydowanie więcej. Chciała wszystko.

Odepchnęła go od siebie, żeby móc ściągnąć ostatnią część ubrania, którą na sobie miała. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało między uda, a ona poczuła, jak rumieniec zakwita na jej policzkach. Nie miała jednak czasu na wstyd.

– Chcesz się kochać w spodniach? – zapytała, dysząc. Odgarnęła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów, opierając się na łokciu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rejestrował jej uwagę, ale w końcu posłał nieznaczny uśmieszek i stanął na zimnej podłodze. Zrzucił jeansy, razem z granatowymi bokserkami bez cienia skrępowania.

Może powinna czuć się onieśmielona, ale wcale tak nie było.

Przysunęła się do krawędzi łóżka, żeby złożyć pocałunek tuż pod niewielkiej blizną na dolnej części jego brzucha, potem niżej i niżej. Wsunął palce w jej włosy, wzdychając głośno, a ona poczuła satysfakcję… w najlepszej postaci.

Robiła wszystko to, o czym fantazjowała w samotności, kiedy nikt nie odwiedzał jej brudnych myśli. W końcu poczuła jak oddech Jamesa staje się nierówny, jak zaciska palce na brązowych włosach, więc odsunęła się i położyła na plecach. Nie mogła już go dostrzec, odkąd ciemność wypełniła pomieszczenie. Mimo to wiedziała, że się zbliża. Rozchylił jej nogi, żeby dotykać najwrażliwszego miejsca, ale już po chwili złapała go za nadgarstek.

– Nie musisz tego robić – szepnęła, całując jego szczękę. Chyba to poczuł, bo wcale nie polemizował. Ułożył się między jej udami, opierając ciężar ciała na przedramionach.

– Jeśli to zrobimy, nie będzie już odwrotu – stwierdził tak rzeczowo, że aż parsknęła śmiechem.

– Jeśli chciałeś się wycofać, trzeba było mówić zanim ściągnęłam majtki.

– Nie o tym mówię..

– Nie jestem dziewicą, żebyś miał mnie czegokolwiek pozbawiać.

– O tym też nie mówię – powiedział, ale nie dał jej szansy odpowiedzieć.

Wziął ją tak, jak chciała. Mocno i gwałtownie. Mogła potem mówić, że uprawiali miłość, ale to nijak miało się do obrazu, który razem tworzyli. Nic nie słyszała poza ich oddechem i głośnym skrzypieniem łóżka. Jednak ten dźwięk wcale jej nie drażnił. Tylko doprowadził do samego końca, kiedy przed oczami zobaczyła białe plamy. Wbiła paznokcie w jego plecy, zacisnęła palce u stóp, ale to i tak nie powstrzymało głośnego jęku, który wydarł się z jej gardła. Zaraz potem opadła na poduszkę, całkowicie zamroczona.

Skończył niedługo po niej, chowając twarz w jej szyi, zaciskając palce na białym udzie. Chwilę później przewrócił się na plecy, uspokajając oddech i myśli, które przypominały krainę chaosu.

Zasnęła niemalże od razu, jak małe dziecko zwijając się w pościeli. Kiedy się obudziła, już go nie było.

* * *

Spodziewała się, że zacznie udawać, że do niczego między nimi nie doszło. Jakaś część niej chciała doprowadzić do konfrontacji, ale rozsądek nakazał milczenie. Ostatecznie wiedziała, że nie czeka na nich przyszłość usłana różami. Może nawet trochę cieszyła się, że nie został do rana. Wtedy musieliby mierzyć się z wyrzutami sumienia, ustalić jakiś porządek, zaplanować następny dzień.

Jednak kiedy spotkali się dwa dni później, skończyła na jego biurku, z podwiniętą spódnicą i nogami skrzyżowanymi na jego biodrach. Nie czuła ani grama skrępowania, kiedy zerwał z niej bieliznę i rzucił gdzieś na stos pergaminów. Mimo że znajdowali się w jego ciasnym biurze, które zresztą na co dzień dzielił z innym aurorem.

Po wszystkim rozmawiali o pracy, jakby wcale nie nosiła na udzie śladów jego pożądania. Może powinna czuć się dziwnie, ale zamiast tego jej humor prezentował się wspaniale.

– Muszę przekazać wiadomość tym od niewłaściwego użycia czarów – przekazała mu, porządkując rzeczy, które przed chwilą zwaliła na podłogę.

– Nie możesz po prostu jej wysłać? – zapytał, podpierając łokcie na blaszanej komodzie.

– Nie jestem dobra w zaklęciach…

– Istnieje w ogóle jakieś zaklęcie, w którym jesteś dobra? – przerwał jej, marszcząc brwi.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zabrała plik dokumentów i wyszła, udając obrażoną.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwudziestego trzeciego listopada zdołała sforsować drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic. Pomimo wielu lat negatywnych doświadczeń, Ministerstwo Magii wciąż nocą pozostawało bez nadzoru. Nikt nie zatrzymał Niny w windzie, na korytarzu ani pod samym wejściem do obiektu jej zainteresowania.

Przeszła do drugiej komnaty, gdzie znajdowało się o wiele za dużo wejść, prowadzących w nieznane. Ona była tu pierwszy raz, ale wiedziała, jak rozpoznać te właściwe.

Percepcja umysłu. Drzwi nie otwierała magia, a jedynie silna wola. Musiała nastawić myśli na cel, wyrazić szczere, konkretne pragnienie. Nie wystarczyło „chcę odnaleźć mapę czasu". Zadziałało jedynie „potrzebuję sali kolumnowej, żeby dotrzeć do kamiennego łuku".

Odpowiednie drzwi otworzyły się przed nią, a ona pobiegła do miejsca, w którym miała odnaleźć poszukiwany przedmiot.

Chciała nie zwracać uwagi na lekko powiewającą zasłonę, która przywoływała ją do siebie. Jednak pragnienie pochłonęło ją całkowicie. Podeszła do najbardziej magicznego z widzianych przez nią miejsc, słysząc szepty, których źródła nie potrafiła określić. Zupełnie jakby powstawały w jej głowie.

Dopiero wibracje w tylnej kieszeni spodni sprowadziły ją na ziemię. Wyciągnęła czarne urządzenie pospiesznie i odskoczyła od łuku, który omal jej nie pochłonął.

Przeszukiwała pomieszczenie, aż w końcu dotarła do kaplicy, gdzie pośrodku ustawiono rzeźbę przedstawiającą czarodzieja o jasnej brodzie. Długo zajęło jej dostanie się do sejfu… żeby zobaczyć, że nic w nim nie było…

Cholera...

* * *

W całym ministerstwie huczało. Poruszanie dotarło nie tylko do jej departamentu, ale chyba każdego zakątka w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Znowu dokonano włamania do Departamentu Tajemnic. Nic nie skradziono, ale została otwarta skrytka, w której przechowywano szczególnie cenny przedmiot. Na całe szczęście przeniesiono go w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim dokonano napadu.

Dla czarodziejów największym problemem było to, że nie mogli wykryć sprawcy, bo ten nie użył magii. A Ministerstwo wyposażono w mechanizmy obronne, ale tylko w przypadkach ataku czarodziejów. Nikt nie przewidział, że ktokolwiek spróbuje przejść przez cały gmach i ani razu nie użyje różdżki. Na to, że do Departamentu Tajemnic przeniknęła mugolka, nikt nie wpadł.

A ta sama mugolka, obgryzała paznokcie przy swoich biurku. Cała praca, którą wykonała w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy poszła na marne. Bez mapy nie dadzą rady zgłębić tajników blokady, a przecież po to została tu wysłana.

Zebrała rzeczy, które miała wysłać i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Jednak zanim zdążyła wejść do windy, zatrzymał ją nieznany czarodziej, niosący naręcze kartonów. Z każdego unosiła się kolorowa para, ale ukryła zaciekawienie.

– Znowu zablokowana – mruknął niezadowolony. – Może pani włączyć?

Nina rozejrzała się dookoła, ale poza mężczyzną nie było obok nikogo, kim mogłaby się wyręczyć. Widziała kilka razy, jak winda odmawiała posłuszeństwa pracownikom. Wymagała solidnej naprawy, ale brakowało na to funduszy. Funkcjonariusze z działu technicznego stwierdzili, że skoro problem rozwiązuje prosta „alohomora", to nie ma potrzeby wydawać na to tony galeonów.

– Słyszy mnie pani? – powtórzył mężczyzna.

Zamarła, wiedząc, że zostawiła w szufladzie flakonik z płynną magią, która miała jej pomóc w takich przypadkach. Sekundy mijały, a ona nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

– Nie wzięłam różdżki – powiedziała w końcu.

– Przecież masz ją w kieszeni – usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami. Do windy podszedł znany jej z widzenia auror, o nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu. Nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że chciał ja zdemaskować.

– To nieeleganckie wysługiwać się kobietą – wycedziła, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. – Powinien pan sam otworzyć tę windę, a nie wskazywać na moje faux pas.

– Faux pas? – Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. – Obserwowałem cię i nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś użyła różdżki. Jesteś charłaczką?

– Ależ panie Donowan! – oburzył się czarodziej z kartonami. – Jak pan śmie!

– Pracuję w biurze aurorów i mam prawo zadawać takie pytanie – wycedził, łapiąc ją za łokieć. Poczuła, jak kropelki zimnego potu spływają jej po czole.

– Więc niech zabierze mnie pan na przesłuchanie – rzekła, z trudem panując nad głosem.

– Z radością bym to uczynił, ale z puszczania się z synem Pottera musisz mieć jakieś korzyści.

Zamachnęła się, wymierzając mu cios prosto w policzek. Mężczyzna nawet nie odwrócił głowy, a na jej twarzy zakwitł okropny rumieniec upokorzenia. Widziała zszokowane spojrzenie czarodzieja, który nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

– Tylko charłak atakuje dłonią, mając różdżkę pod ręką – powiedział, posyłając jej uśmiech zwycięstwa. – Ale dam ci szansę rzucić we mnie porządnym urokiem. Nie będę się bronił. Pokaż, co potrafisz .

Wokół nich zebrało się kilku innych czarodziejów, uważnie obserwując ruchy nie tylko jej ale i Donowana. Nikt nie stanął w jej obronie, ale też nie szkalował. Czekali, aż da popis magicznych zdolności…

… których nie posiadała.

W grupie znalazł się również Scorpius Malfoy, któremu posłała błagalne spojrzenie. Mężczyzna zignorował ją i minął, stając pod samą windą.

Wtedy to poczuła.

Lekki ciężar w kieszeni szaty. Dotknęła niewielkiego flakonika z białym płynem. Kciukiem otworzyła wieczko i pozwoliła, żeby ciecz pokryła opuszki palców. Przez jej ciało przeszedł prąd, a później usztywnił większość mięśni. Z trudem wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła różdżkę.

To nie było nic przyjemnego. Ból wypełnił ją od wierzchu dłoni aż po czubek głowy, kierując swą sieć aż po kostki. Z trudem oddychała, ale znalazła dość siły, żeby wymierzyć drewniany przedmiot w Donowana.

Tego się po niej spodziewał. Jego uśmiech pozostawał pobłażliwy, lekceważący. Sądził, że nie potrafiła użyć czarów. Musiała go zadziwić… ale nie tak, jak on tego chciał.

Szybko zmieniła ustawienie ciała i powiedziała:

– Alohomora!

To było jak silny cios w brzuch. Jak cięcie nożem wzdłuż tętnicy. Jak strzał z rewolweru prosto w czaszkę. Myślała, że umarła. Z tym, że wciąż stała na nogach. Jej serce biło, jej płuca chłonęły tlen, a krew swobodnie płynęła w żyłach.

Na całe szczęście nikt na nią już nie patrzył. Wszyscy wbili spojrzenia w windę, która otworzyła przed nimi kratę, zezwalając na wejście.

– Jesteś śmieciem, Donowan – powiedziała kobieta o złotych włosach. Minęła go ze złością, a za nią poszła reszta pracowników, mrucząc obelgi na aurora, który kipiał ze wściekłości.

Wszyscy weszli do windy poza Scorpiusem, który wciąż stał w miejscu, czekając, aż pozostaną na korytarzu sami.

– Musisz uważać – powiedział do niej poważnie.

– To nie ma już znaczenia, skoro mapa została przeniesiona – szepnęła.

– Tym nie powinnaś akurat się przejmować. Wiem, gdzie ją przeniesiono. – Na jej pytające spojrzenie dodał – Hogwart.

– Co?

Wiedziała, że teraz weszli w prawdziwe bagno. Ze wszystkich miejsc w Wielkiej Brytanii, to właśnie szkoła magii sprawiała najwięcej problemów. Wszyscy w Solium Orbis wiedzieli, że do tego miejsca mugole nie mają wstępu. Nie tylko wszelkie urządzenia zaczynały tam wariować. Ponad wszystko zamek strzegły potężne zaklęcia, których bez magicznej blokady nie mieli szansy przełamać.

– Tym też nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy – powiedział wprost do jej ucha. – Pilnuj tylko, żeby nie stracić pracy. Kiedy już technika zostanie opanowana, będzie trzeba ją umieścić tutaj. A zrobi to…

– Ja – powiedziała. – Ja to zrobię.

* * *

Lubiła mieszkanie, które dostała. Miało jasne ściany i duże okna, wpuszczające mnóstwo światła. Jedynie sypialnię miała ochotę przebudować, bo tam akurat tyle jasności nie chciała widzieć – zarówno rankiem jak i w nocy.

Nawet zasłony na nic nie pomagały przy świetle lamp ulicznych. Chociaż kiedy James do niej przychodził, rzucał jakieś zaklęcie i problemu nie było. Musiała tylko pilnować, żeby ściągnął urok, zanim ją opuszczał.

– Nie wiedziałem, że przyjaźnisz się z Malfoyem – powiedział surowo, leżąc na boku. Widziała jedynie zarys jego twarzy w lichym świetle lampy na korytarzu.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytała, próbując zignorować jego rękę, która spoczywała na wewnętrznej stronie jej uda.

– Ściany mają uszy – rzucił tylko, przesuwając dłoń wyżej, mącąc jej przy okazji w głowie.

– Ty też niewiele mi mówisz – stwierdziła, nie bez wyrzutu. Chwyciła go za nadgarstek i położyła jego rękę na pościeli.

– A co byś chciała wiedzieć? – zaśmiał się, opierając głowę na zaciśniętej pięści.

– Dlaczego Margaret jest u rodziców? – zapytała, wiedząc, że wkracza na niebezpieczne tereny.

Tak jak mogła oczekiwać, James sposępniał. Chociaż to było naturalne. Ktoś taki jak on nie lubił rozmawiać o żonie z kochanką. Przypominało mu to o zdradzie, której się dopuścił… wielokrotnie zresztą.

Jednak ona nie zamierzała mu odpuszczać. Jeśli mieli ze sobą sypiać, to bez czarowania.

– No? – naciskała. Złapała go za podbródek i skierowała spojrzenie na siebie. Zapewne nawet jej nie dostrzegał, ale mimo to czuła siłę płynącą z jego oczu.

– Powiedziałem, że nie chcę jej widzieć – wyrzucił w końcu. Przewrócił się na plecy, a ona usiadła na jego udach, nie pozwalając mu uciec.

– Dlaczego?

– Mam dość jej obsesji.

Przyciągnął ją bliżej. Czuła jego męskość tuż przy najwrażliwszym z miejsc, co skierowały jej myśli na jednoznaczny tor. W podbrzuszu pojawiło się przyjemne mrowienie, kiedy przesunęła biodrami w górę i dół.

– Obsesji? – powtórzyła, wzdychając cicho, kiedy zacisnął dłoń na jej piersi. – Na puncie czego?

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i pocałował ją w szyję, później szczękę, nos i policzki, żeby zakończyć na jej już i tak spuchniętych ustach. Poczuła jego wilgotny język na wargach i palce, którymi masował pośladki.

Właściwie nie chciała wiedzieć.

* * *

Kolejne spotkanie Solium Orbis odbyło się w listopadzie, kiedy Nina cały swój czas przeznaczała na utrzymanie stanowiska w pracy i romansowanie. Zderzenie z organizacją po takiej przerwie uznała za dziwne doświadczenie. Wcześniej całe jej życie obracało się wokół ćwiczeń, szpiegowania i walki. Obecnie, chociaż wciąż była takim samym zdrajcą jak wcześniej, mogła nie robić nic szczególnego. Żyć jak normalny człowiek… chociaż w tym wypadku to określenie nie do końca pasowało. Bo w świecie magicznym wyglądała bardziej jak kaczka przy łabędziu.

Spotkanie należało jednak do kameralnych. Oprócz Niny w pomieszczeniu przebywały tylko cztery osoby, w tym prawa ręka przywódcy.

– Widziałaś kamienny łuk, Nino? – zapytała jej Katniss. Była to kobieta w średnim wieku, o srebrnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. Wyglądałaby niezwykle, gdyby nie staromodna garsonka, którą nosiła. Jedynie broszka na piersi prezentowała się ciekawie. Miała kształt kwiatu paproci, z drobnymi diamentami, imitującymi krople deszczu.

– Tak – powiedziała. – Jednak nie dotarłam do mapy czasu.

– Nic nie szkodzi. To zadanie powierzyliśmy już innej osobie, do ciebie będzie należało inne.

– Agent magiczny zdradził mi, że kiedy blokada zostanie ukończona, należy ją umieścić w siedzibie czarodziejów.

– Tak, dokładnie wokół kamiennego łuku – dodała Katniss. Widząc pytanie w oczach Niny, wyjaśniła – To miejsce jest jednym ze źródeł.

– Co to są źródła? – zapytał młody chłopak, którego kobieta zaciągnęła ze sobą, najpewniej żeby poznał więcej tajemnic organizacji. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzynaście lat, w jego buzi wciąż tliły się iskierki niewinności. Chociaż, podobnie jak u pozostałych członków Solium Orbis, ten blask przysłaniała mgła.

– Magia nie bierze się znikąd – wyjaśniła Katniss. – Wypływa na świat poprzez źródła, których jest na świecie co najmniej kilkanaście. Każde obejmuje sobą pewien obszar, przez co bliżej źródła czary wychodzą łatwiej, a w innych trudniej. Teoretycznie jeśli usuniemy jedno, to magia całkowicie nie zniknie, ale znacząco osłabnie. Rzucanie zaklęć stanie się trudniejsze. Jeśli zbudujemy pieczęć wokół Londynu, nic nie osiągniemy, jeśli pozostanie w środku źródło.

– Ale jeśli zapieczętujemy teren poza źródłem, to czy nie powinno zadziałać bez jego niszczenia? – zapytał z ciekawością chłopak.

– Ze źródła emanuje zbyt wielka magia. Blokada zadziała na cząsteczki przypływające z odległości co najmniej kilkuset mil – rzuciła Nina, przypominając sobie nauki ze szkolenia. – Na krótszym dystansie okażą się za silne.

– Źródła powstały w konkretnych miejscach – dodała Katniss. – Właśnie tak, żeby nie można było jej eliminować, bo na magii stoi świat czarodziejów. Bez niej zacznie się rozpadać.

Nina zadrżała na dźwięk tego słowa. Rozpad świata magicznego. Jakkolwiek miała żal do czarodziejów, nie wyobrażała sobie ich unicestwienia.

– Co to znaczy, że zacznie się rozpadać? – dopytał chłopak, wzbudzając irytację Niny.

– Nie uczyłeś się dość pilnie – skarcił go Lee, członek organizacji wyższego stopnia. Nie należał do osób wysokich, jak typowy Azjata, ale nie potrzebował znaczącej postury, żeby wzbudzać szacunek. – Czarodzieje do tego stopnia opierają życie na magii, że niemalże wszystko wokół nich od niej zależy. Dom bez fundamentu nie ma prawa istnieć.

– Czyli ta słynna szkoła, Hogwart… zostanie zrównana z ziemią?

– Zacznij myśleć – wycedziła Nina. – Tu nie chodzi o budynki ani rzucanie czarów. Większość czarodziejów ma ciała tak przystosowane do życia z cząsteczkami magicznymi, że bez nich ich organizm może odmówić normalnego funkcjonowania. Tylko młodzi, nie dość uzależnieni mają szansę na normalne życie – na końcu jej głos załamał się, ale na całe szczęście groza na twarzy chłopaka zwróciła uwagę pozostałych o wiele bardziej.

– Nie panikuj tak – wtrąciła Evanna, ostatnia z obecnych. Była młodsza od Niny o dwa lata, ale wyglądem przypominała starsze. Zapewne ze względu na ostre rysy twarzy i czarne jak smoła włosy. – Nie jesteśmy przecież mordercami.

– Na początku usuniemy tylko kilka kluczowych źródeł – powiedziała Katniss. – Żeby magią osłabić. Ci, którzy pogodzą się z nieuniknionym, przystosują ciało do normalnego życia. Zginą tylko buntownicy, zarozumiali sprawcy nieszczęścia wielu z nas.

– Kiedy mam to zrobić? – zapytała Nina, kończąc te filozoficzne dysputy, nim się na dobre zaczęły.

Katniss posłała jej łagodny uśmiech i rzuciła:

– Kiedy dotrze znak.

* * *

Tego dnia chciała przygotować coś wyjątkowego. Miała dobry humor, pogoda też im sprzyjała. Dla odmiany świeciło słońce i chociaż było zimno, to w ciepłym mieszkaniu wcale tego nie czuła.

Przyrządziła pieczonego kurczaka w ziołach, używając kilka magicznych przypraw. Wiedziała, że już wkrótce straci szansę na korzystanie z oryginalnych produktów czarodziejów. bez względu na to, czy misja Solium Orbis się powiedzie, ona zniknie. Innego wyjścia nie było.

Zapaliła pachnące świecie, ciesząc się delikatną wonią wanilii i czekolady. Wtedy usłyszała dźwięk dzwonka i podbiegła do drzwi.

Spodziewała się, że zobaczy za progiem Jamesa…

… ale stała tam Margaret.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina zamarła. Nagle poczuła się jakby ktoś ją posadził w pokoju przesłuchań całkiem nago, z wypisanymi na ciele dowodami zdrady. Chociaż nie wyglądała nadzwyczajnie, założyła czarną, krótką sukienkę i ładną bieliznę. Margaret tego nie mogła dojrzeć, ale i tak… cholera.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytała cicho, a Nina nie wiedziała, jak zareagować, więc wpuściła ją do środka.

Margaret zignorowała kolację i usiadła na kanapie, na której Nina przynajmniej kilka razy kochała się z jej mężem. Założyła nogę na nogę, odgarnęła ciemny kosmyk z twarzy i czekała.

Wyglądała o wiele gorzej niż kiedy Nina widziała ją ostatnio. Była blada, miała podkrążone oczy i poobgryzane paznokcie ze zdartym lakierem. Nie nosiła ani grama makijażu, chociaż to akurat nie rzucało się tak w oczy, bo z natury należała do osób ślicznych. Jednak wyciągnięty sweter i wytarte dżinsy już wskazywały na niechlujstwo, którego do tej pory Nina u niej nie dostrzegała.

– Margaret…

– James jest w Mungu – powiedziała twardo. – Mieli starcie z kilkoma fanatykami, trafili w niego klątwą.

– Ja… co? – Nina opadła na fotel.

– Wyliże się z tego – kontynuowała, wycierając nerwowo dłonie. – Potrzebuje tylko więcej odpoczynku i kilka dodatkowych eliksirów.

Odetchnęła z ulgą, a kiedy początkowy szok ją opuścił, zaczęła bacznie przyglądać się Margaret. Nie potrafiła rozgryźć motywów kobiety. Mogła ją okłamywać… mogła… ale po co? Gdyby James był zdrowy, sam by do niej przyszedł… a gdyby groziło mu coś niebezpiecznego, całe ministerstwo już by huczało z przejęcia. Jeśli jednak jego stan należał do standardowych, to w jakim celu Margaret przyszła aż tutaj?

– Wiem o tobie więcej niż myślisz – przerwała ciszę, wbijając w nią spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. – O tym, że nie jesteś jedną z nas.

Nina zmrużyła oczy, szykując się na atak. We własnym domu czuła się bezpiecznie… ale Margaret musiała wiedzieć, że tutaj znalazła się na straconej pozycji. Czego, do cholery, ona chciała?

– Nie rozumiem motywów twojego działania i są mi one obojętne – kontynuowała. – Cokolwiek planujesz, ja chcę tylko, żebyś oddała mi moją rodzinę.

– Nie zabra…

– Wiem, co cię z nim łączy. Spodziewałam się tego od samego początku, zresztą James nie potrafi kłamać. Nawet jak unika odpowiedzi, prawdę ma wypisaną na czole – wyjawiła bez ociągania. – Nie mam mu tego za złe, sama nie jestem ze złota. Tobie też nie, bo ja bym za nim poleciała na koniec świata. Ale to musi się skończyć. Teraz.

– To jest twoja strategia, Margaret? – zdenerwowała się. – Chcesz wywołać u mnie poczucie winy? Żebym się zlitowała nad twoją niewinnością i uciekła, jak w tych romantycznych książkach? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że jesteś tak naiwna.

– Gdybym chciała zadziałać na twoją wrażliwość, zrobiłabym to dawno temu – rzekła o wiele głośniej. Z jej głosu zniknęła już ta delikatna nuta, którą prezentowała do tej pory. – Dzisiaj daję ci wybór. Twój romans zniszczy wszystko. Możesz to poświęcić albo zrezygnować.

– Zniszczy twoją rodzinę? – zapytała, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź. – Margaret, ona rozpada się od dawna.

– Poskładam to do kupy.

– Jak? Chcesz, żebym go zostawiła, to powiedz, JAK?

– Nie wiesz o nim zbyt wiele – powiedziała i tym trafiła w sedno. – James i ja tworzyliśmy perfekcyjną parę. On nie wziął ze mną ślubu z obowiązku, wierzył w naszą bajkową przyszłość. Taką jak jego ojca i matki… i nie tylko. Babka i dziadek to też idealne małżeństwo, a jeszcze dorzuć do tego wujków. Tam każdy zbudował piękny dom, narobił dzieci i teraz starzeją się jak w marzeniach. Kiedy zginęła nasza córeczka, ten obrazek mu się posypał. Próbuje obarczyć mnie winą, bo w jego głowie w każdej formie "zła" musi być i ktoś, kto za to odpowiada. A to ja byłam z Mary, kiedy straciła życie... Od początku naszego związku próbowaliśmy robić wszystko, jak należy. Po pogrzebie powiedziałam sobie "dość". Bo rodzina to kąpiel w smoczym łajnie. Musisz przywyknąć do tego smrodu, inaczej nigdy jej nie pokochasz. Popełniłam dużo błędów i dlatego umiem mu wybaczyć. On teraz popełniał własne, dzięki temu wybaczy mi. To nam pozwoli zbudować przyszłość.

– Dlaczego w takim razie nie powiesz tego jemu? – wyjąkała słabo, bo zbierało jej się na płacz i nie chciała tego pokazać.

– Bo on jest tobą oczarowany i całkiem słusznie, bo wydajesz się inna, ciekawa. Kryjesz w sobie tajemnicę, która zawsze przyciąga mężczyzn. Ponad wszystko niczego od niego nie wymagasz, pomagasz mu zapomnieć. Nie zostawi cię tak po prostu. Zrobi to, jeśli pozna prawdę. Ale ja nie chcę go ranić w ten sposób. Nie chcę, żeby znowu poczuł się oszukany. Dlatego pozwalam ci zakończyć to po swojemu. Ale to nie jest luźna propozycja, jeśli wybierzesz ten romans, będę musiała go przerwać bez względu na koszty.

– Powiesz mu, że nie jestem czarownicą?

– Powiem o tym twojej szefowej, a James się o tym dowie, bo to jego ciotka.

– Ja…

– Nie musisz teraz decydować – przerwała jej, wstając.

Nagle Margaret wyglądała w oczach Niny na o wiele silniejszą niż wcześniej. Na początku oceniła ją jako nieszkodliwą, ale chyba wciąż niewiele wiedziała o ludziach.

– Sama przemyśl, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze – powiedziała i zgasiła świecę.

Nie wiedziała, co jest dla niej ważniejsze…

… ale wiedziała, czego nie może wybrać.

To musiało się tak skończyć. Wiedziała, że ten moment nadejdzie. Nie spodziewała się, że doprowadzi do tego Margaret, ale czy powinna być zdziwiona? Żony to podstępne stworzenia, czy nie tak?

Czuła wstyd… okropny. Czuła też, że Margaret miała rację. James powinien zapomnieć o przeszłości i zacząć budować przyszłość… ale nie z nią. Ona była tylko krótkim epizodem w jego życiu. Mogli to zakończyć tak, żeby pozostały miłe wspomnienia.

Mogli, ale nie zakończyli.

Zobaczyła go dwa tygodnie później i zamiast zapytać o zdrowie, zarzuciła ręce na szyję i pocałowała. Wiedziała, że wciąż cierpi z powodu odniesionych ran, ale zdusiła niepokój na dno świadomości.

Zakochała się.

Nie chciała tego przyznać, ale właśnie tak było. Chociaż tak naprawdę się nie znali. Chociaż spędzili ze sobą niewiele czasu. Chociaż ich relacja została zbudowana na kłamstwie. Chociaż ich romans należał do okropnych przejawów ludzkiego egoizmu. Chociaż miał żonę. Chociaż był czarodziejem.

„Zakochałam się", pomyślała, kiedy zrzucili z siebie ubrania i po raz setny zaczęli odkrywać najskrytsze zakamarki swoich ciał.

Nie chciała, żeby się spieszyli. Ich seks zawsze pozostawiał ślady braku cierpliwości, a później żałowali, że nie dali sobie więcej czasu. Teraz chciała inaczej. On jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ale to był ich ostatni wieczór.  
Ona o tym wiedziała, ale tak bardzo chciała się mylić.

Przygryzła dolną wargę, kiedy całował jej obojczyk, brzuch, kończąc między udami. Zacisnęła palce na pościeli, hamując łzy, które napłynęły jej do oczu. Czuła, jak drżą jej kolana, kiedy powoli ogarniało ją znajome uczucie.

Mimo to odsunęła go od siebie. Nie chciała dojść w ten sposób. Chciała go czuć w sobie, chciała mieć go tam jak najdłużej.

Może była uzależniona.

Chyba to dostrzegł, bo kiedy wypełnił ją sobą, poruszał się powoli, praktycznie nie przestając jej całować.

Jednak to był James…

… a James nie miał wiele cierpliwości.

Zmienił nieznacznie ich pozycję, żeby móc wziąć ją mocniej i szybciej. Wiedziała, że znajdował się na granicy wytrzymałości, że to prawie koniec. Wbiła paznokcie w jego pośladki, przyciskając go do siebie… wygięła się w łuk i pozwoliła, żeby emocje przejęły nad nią kontrolę.

Po wszystkim leżała na jego klatce piersiowej, walcząc ze snem. Nie chciała zasnąć.

… i nie zasnęła.

– Kocham cię – powiedziała po raz pierwszy… i po raz ostatni do pogrążonego we śnie mężczyzny. Jej głos ledwo przebijał panującą ciszę.

* * *

Święta Bożego Narodzenia spędziła samotnie, podziwiając ozdobiony lampkami Londyn, odwiedzając tanie bary i pijąc wódkę. Wcale nie była nieszczęśliwa, w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie przywiązywała wagi do ceremoniałów ani rocznic.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że kiedy alkohol uderzył jej do głowy, zaczęły ją nawiedzać sentymentalne myśli.

Wierzyła w miłość. Nawet żyjąc w świecie okrucieństwa, postanowiła nie kroczyć ścieżką tych wszystkich zakłamanych kobiet. Dziewczyn, które z powodu drobnej rany w sercu postanawiają wyrzec się uczuć i ranić postronne osoby. Nina wyobrażała sobie przyszłość, w której bierze ślub, zakłada rodzinę. Nie miała nic wspólnego z niepoprawną romantyczką, ale chyba każda normalna osoba potrafiła dostrzec, że człowiek to zwierzę stadne. Nie bez powodu ludzie łączą się w pary. Widać ten instynkt siedział głęboko w sercu, a zaprzeczanie mu to przejaw ślepoty.

Mimo to Nina nie przewidziała, że wdepnie w takie łajno. Ponoć zakochani mają klapki na oczach. Ona widziała wyraźnie… ale to nic nie zmieniało.

Powiedziała Jamesowi, że chce to zakończyć, a on jej nie powstrzymał. Rzucił tylko, że zasługuje na coś lepszego. Kiedy spojrzała w jego oczy, dostrzegła coś, czego nie chciała widzieć w tamtym momencie. Coś, za co dziękowałabym w innych okolicznościach, innym czasie, innym życiu. W tym momencie to po prostu nie było dość.

Nie pamiętała niczego z dzieciństwa, więc nie potrafiła przywołać obrazu małżeństwa. Ponoć miała rodziców, całkiem przyzwoitych ludzi. Nie należeli do osób bogatych, ale większość osób w Rosji chorowała na biedę. Ojciec czasami za dużo pił, ale nie więcej niż pozostali na wsi. Nigdy nikogo nie uderzył, za to opowiadał świetne żarty. Matki nawet nikt nie kojarzył.

Jej pierwsze wspomnienie to obskurna łaźnia w szpitalu. Była tam całkiem sama, a w takich miejscach zazwyczaj ktoś pilnował, żeby do głowy nie wpadł głupi pomysł. Od razu poczuła chłód, bo ciepła woda już dawno przestała ją ogrzewać. Zaczęła się trząść i płakać, ale nie wiedziała z jakiego powodu. Dopiero dwa dni później zrozumiała, że nic nie pamiętała.

W sierocińcu nie miała swojego kąta. Z perspektywy czasu opisywała siebie jako przestraszone, zagubione dziecko. Nie potrafiła wywalczyć odpowiedniego miejsca, więc zawsze wszystko dostawała ostatnia, jeśli w ogóle. Inni podopieczni nigdy nie proponowali jej ucieczki, bo wiedzieli, że przy odrobinie presji wszystko wygada dorosłym… a uciekać chciał każdy. "Jeśli nie zwiejesz, nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz" mówili i na swój sposób mieli rację. Problem polegał na tym, że jeśli ktoś został złapany, czekała go kara.

… a kara to nie stanie w kącie ani nawet brak kolacji. Kara to nawet nie przemoc fizyczna. Jeśli ktoś dopuścił się ucieczki, zostawał zesłany do psychiatryka… a tam było dokładnie tak, jak opowiadali roznosiciele strasznych historii.

Kiedy dotarło do niej Solum Orbis, wcale nie przywitała ich jak wybawicieli. Krzyczała, drapała i wołała opiekuna. Nikt jej nie słuchał… ale słusznie. W organizacji już miała swój kąt. Nikt nie kładł się do jej łózka, żeby ją obmacywać. Nie głodzono. Nie zastraszano. Była w raju.

Tylko z jakiegoś powodu ludzi ciągnęło do niebezpieczeństwa. Może wcale nie była to głupota. Może w raju było nudno, przewidywalne. Może żyjący w nim ludzie nic nie czuli… bo może…

… może człowiek pragnie emocji. Nawet tych złych.  
Tak jak Nina, która na przemian chciała śmiać się i płakać. Jak szaleniec.


	5. Chapter 5

Drugiego stycznia poprosiła o urlop. Chciała odpocząć przez tydzień, żeby poskładać myśli…i odseparować się emocjonalnie od magicznego świata. Jeśli miała dokonać zamachu, musiała przestać odrzucić sympatię, zrozumienie i współczucie.

Dla większego dobra.

Wysprzątała dokładnie mieszkanie, wymieniła pościel, pozbierała przedmioty będące nicią łączącą ją z czarodziejami. Później wszystko wyrzuciła, zostawiając tylko bezużyteczną różdżkę i kilka gadżetów, niezbędnych do wykonania zadania.

Poczuła ulgę.

– To nie zmyje poczucia winy – powiedział do niej siedzący w fotelu Scorpius Malfoy. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy się pojawił.

Wyglądał jak młody arystokrata, kołysząc w dłoni lampkę wypełnioną białym winem. Tak wiele ich różniło. Ona należał do świata mugoli, on czarodziejów. Nie miała niczego, podczas gdy on urodził się bogaczem.

Ona szukała spokoju a on chaosu.

– Pewnie nawet nie wiesz, co to za uczucie – powiedziała po długiej chwili ciszy.

– To znaczy?

– Zdradziłeś ludzi, którzy o ciebie dbają od urodzenia. Wiesz, jaki czeka nas finał, ile zostanie poświęcone. Mimo to siedzisz tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego, ale taki kłamca nie powie mi prawdy.

– Nawet kłamca potrafi się zdobyć na odrobinę szczerości – westchnął Scorpius, delektując się smakiem drogiego alkoholu.

– Więc…

– I kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia pora – nie pozwolił jej dokończyć – Być może wyjawię ci moje zamiary.

Nie dociekła, kiedy ten wielki moment miał nadejść przed zamachem? A może dopiero kiedy przestanie być czarodziejem już na zawsze?

Czy to w ogóle ważne?

Odwiedził ją tylko ten jeden raz, bez konkretnego powodu. Pozostałą część urlopu spędziła sama, zamknięta w czterech ścianach. Jedzenie zamawiała przez sowę i za każdym razem nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, jak wspaniałe potrawy przygotowywali ludzie magiczni.

Zachodziła w głowę, dlaczego osoby obdarzone tak wyjątkową mocą nie próbują jej wykorzystać dla dobra świata? Tyle istot umierało z głodu a wystarczyłaby odrobina zainteresowania. Gdyby zamiast marnotrawić zdolności na głupotach, zajęli się poważnymi problemami, nikt nie powiedziałby o nich złego słowa.

Odrzuciła myśl, że czarodziejów rodziło się niewielu, a większość z nich powstrzymywała katastrofy magiczne. Nie powinna usprawiedliwiać wrogów.

Akurat kiedy o tym pomyślała, usłyszała dźwięk dzwonka od drzwi. Nie przewidywała za progiem nikogo szczególnego, ale wcale nie czuła zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyła tam Jamesa.

W pierwszym momencie rozważała serię idiotycznych powitań, ale potrafiła nad sobą zapanować. Wpuściła go do środka, żeby nie urządzać teatru na klatce schodowej. Nie powiedziała ani słowa, ale on też nie przemówił, dopóki nie stanął na dywanie w jej salonie.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że była u ciebie Margaret?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę, nieprzygotowana na taki obrót spraw. Mogła zapytać, skąd się dowiedział ale ale nie.

– Co to zmienia?

Nie wiedział, jak to odeprzeć. W końcu miała rację. Nawet gdyby mu przekazała wiadomość o wizycie jego żony, ich sytuacja pozostałaby dokładnie taka sama.

– Skończ już z tym, James – rzuciła cicho, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk włosów.

– Z czym?

– Z tym wszystkim.

Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby rozmawiali o oczywistościach. Jednak on nie wiedział, o co jej chodziło. Wtedy wezbrała w niej złość… i żal.

– Sam mieszasz w tym swoim związku… ale przysięgałeś, że nie opuścisz jej, dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy. Cokolwiek uroiłeś sobie w głowie, przestań. – Głos jej się załamał, nie miała siły nawet na niego patrzeć.

– Nina…

– Nie! – krzyknęła, zakrywając uszy. – Nie będę tego słuchać. Nie będę, rozumiesz? Nie umiesz udawać kogoś innego, poznałam cię na wylot. Może nie historię twojego życia, ale ciebie, więc wiem, co za burdel masz w mózgu!

– Oświeć mnie – syknął, patrząc na nią poważnie. Jego wzrok przebijał ją na wylot, więc nie śmiała podnieść głowy, byleby tylko nie spotkać jego orzechowych oczu.

– Uciekasz od życia, jak z płonącego domu. Nie wiedząc, że można go ugasić. Nie wiedząc, że nie zbudujesz nowego. Gdybym wiedziała, jaki z ciebie wrak emocjonalny, nigdy bym na to nie pozwoliła. Masz rodzinę, o którą musisz dbać, a Mary… ona mi wszystko powiedziała.

Dała mu szansę, żeby jej przerwał, jednak on wciąż milczał.

– Powiedziała mi, jak obarczyłeś ją winą za wypadek waszej córki. Jak od tamtej pory uciekasz i szukasz zapomnienia. Nie chcę być narzędziem ani twoim lekarstwem. Nie jestem dmuchaną lalką ani morfiną. Możesz mieć piękne życie, jeśli na to pozwolisz. Jeśli ruszysz ten swój męski tyłek i zaczniesz podejmować decyzję, a nie uciekać od odpowiedzialności. Wróć do domu, James. Kochaj tą swoją Margaret, zróbcie sobie dziecko i dożyjcie późnej starości. Ja nie dam ci tego, czego u mnie szukasz.

– Więc to dlatego? – zapytał krótko.

– Nie chcę być tą, która zniszczy twoje życie – jęknęła, zdając sobie sprawę z dwuznaczności tych słów. – Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie potem cierpiał… i żałował.

– Przestań – zaśmiał się, czym całkowicie zbił ją z tropu.

– Co? – wyjąkała, poruszona chłodem w jego głosie.

– Rozumiem, że chciałaś to zakończyć. Nie potrafię zapewnić ci życia na jakie zasługujesz. Nie jestem chodzącym ideałem, mam swój bagaż, którego nie musisz nieść. Ale nie próbuj mi wmówić, że w tym wszystkim chodzi o mnie. Nie jesteś taka naiwna, żeby uwierzyć w wariactwa Margaret.

– Wariactwa? – wydukała, robiąc krok w tył. Kiedy nie odpowiedział dodała ze złością – Więc co? Łgała? Może… może wcale nie masz do niej żalu albo ona… ona dopuściła się zbrodni. Co z tego, że…

– Wiesz, jak wyglądał ten wypadek, o którym ci wspominała? – przerwał jej, a w jego głosie dosłyszała groźbę, chociaż nie wiedziała, czego ta miałaby dotyczyć.

Zakryła głowę rękoma, jakby James miał ją uderzyć. Chociaż wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi.

– Mary urządziła histerię, bo była dwulatką o paskudnym charakterze – rzekł o wiele spokojniej. Mimo to jego spojrzenie było tak intensywne, że ciążyło jej o wiele bardziej niż jakikolwiek krzyk. – Często miewała ataki złości, szukała granicy. Niektóre dzieci są głośniejsze, niektóre czują mocniej i ona do nich należała. Margaret zamknęła ją w łazience i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające. Kiedy wróciłem do domu, malowała paznokcie.

Nie chciała dalej słuchać, ale nie śmiała pisnąć słowa. W gruncie rzeczy sama sprowadziła rozmowę na te tory, ale kiedy przyszło co do czego, żałowała, że w ogóle zaczęła ten temat.

– Mary leżała na podłodze półprzytomna. Zabrałem ją do Munga, a tam powiedzieli, że to skutek uboczny wielokrotnie rzucanego zaklęcia uspokajającego. Małe dziecko nie zniesie takiej ilości czarów jak dorosły, więc jej histeria była odpowiedzią na ból, który w końcu ją wykończył. Umierała cztery tygodnie…

Powiedział to tak bezbarwnie, jakby mówił o kimś zupełnie obcym. Jednak ona doskonale wiedziała, że James nie potrafił pokazywać emocji. Nie tylko mówienie o nich sprawiało mu trudność. Kiedy zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym szalały nerwy i chaos uczuć, on stawał się szorstki i zdystansowany. Chociaż teraz… teraz głos mu się załamał. Jakkolwiek zazwyczaj odseparowywał się od trudnych sytuacji, teraz zawiódł.

A ona…

…ona czuła, jak łzy płynęły jej po policzkach… nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Nie powinna żałować osoby, której nie poznała… nie powinna nad nią wylewać łez. Nad małą dziewczynką, którą wykończyli czarodzieje.

– Uzdrowiciele powiedzieli, że dużo wynikało z tego, że Mary urodziła się słaba – kontynuował, z trudem panując nad drżeniem głosu. – Najprawdopodobniej jako charłaczka. Stąd o wiele gorzej znosiła magię niż inne maluchy. W końcu nie jedna Margaret używała zaklęć na dziecku. Nikt nie śmiał powiedzieć na nią złego słowa, bo beczała chyba najgłośniej w całym budynku. Przepraszała ją, mnie i uzdrowicieli za te zaklęcia, bo nie wiedziała i mówiła prawdę. Ale to nie zaklęcie zabiło nasze dziecko, tylko to, że zamknęła ją w tej pieprzonej łazience i uciszyła, żeby mieć święty spokój.

Złapał Ninę za nadgarstki i potrząsnął, zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała. Dostrzegła iskry w jego oczach i kiedy już się w nich zatopiła, nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

– Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, nie chciała jej zabić. To lekkomyślność, głupota i egoizm. Nie okrucieństwo. Była przekonana, że postępuje słusznie, bo w jej rodzinie wszyscy należeli do zwolenników surowego wychowania. Ale w byciu rodzicem jest coś więcej niż urodzenie i chowanie. Moja matka potrafiła wyczuć zagrożenie, mój ojciec odróżniał kombinowanie od prawdziwych problemów. Kiedy przekroczyłem próg domu, wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak, ale nie ona. Margaret nie może mieć dziecka ani teraz ani nigdy, bo nie potrafi kochać nikogo poza sobą.

– To dlaczego jej nie zostawisz? – zapytała w końcu.

– Ma stwierdzone zaburzenia osobowości – wyjaśnił krótko i nic więcej nie musiał dodawać.

Jeśli jego żona chorowała, nikt w jego perfekcyjnej rodzinie nie pozwoliłby mu opuścić jej w tym stanie. Nawet jeśli to niszczyło ich oboje.

Puścił ją, pozwalając uciec, ale ona nie ruszyła z miejsca.

– Nie chodzi o to, żebyś miała się tym teraz wzruszać albo przejmować – dodał, ocierając łzy z jej policzków. – Każdy boryka się z własnymi problemami, ale zasługujesz na prawdę, a ona właśnie tak wygląda.

Więc lepiej trzymaj się od niej z daleka, Nino. Ode mnie… ode mnie też najlepiej trzymaj się z daleka.

„I ty ode mnie" pomyślała, obejmując go w pasie.

 _To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć nawet raz, a już na pewno nie wiele razy, nie przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy, nie przy każdej możliwej okazji._

 _On nie wiedział o niej nic, a ona też niewiele mogła powiedzieć o nim. Z tą różnicą, że on nie miał w planach zniszczenia jej świata, a ona miała zrujnować jego już jutro._


	6. Chapter 6

Znak dotarł na tydzień przed pierwszym dniem wiosny. Siedziała w mieszkaniu, przygotowując się do następnego dnia w pracy. Wtedy do drzwi zapukał dostawca kwiatów.

Od razu wiedziała, że nadawcą nie był cichy wielbiciel. Otrzymała piękny bukiet kwiatów, który włożyła do wazonu w salonie. Zaraz potem odczytała liścik.

"Specjalnie dla ciebie, 14 róż w ulubionym kolorze. Może kiedyś na kawę?"

Doskonale wiedziała, co to oznaczało.

Solium Orbis zdobyło mapę czasu. W każdej róży ukryto współrzędne umieszczenia blokady, a to ona miała umieścić znaczniki w ministerstwie. Zgodnie z planami, źródło zostanie zamknięte w ciągu doby. Pieczęć najpierw ustabilizuje cząsteczki, po sześciu godzinach zacznie blokować przepływ magii, aż w końcu przetnie jej przepływ. Czarodzieje będą mieli dużo czasu na ucieczkę, a ich wyjątkowe zdolności zaczną powoli umierać.

Dotknęła dłonią podbrzusza, czując jak cała kolacja wiruje w jej żołądku. Ostatnio na zmianę przeżywała atak apetytu i stan absolutnej niechęci do jedzenia. Z trudem sobie z nim radziła. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zbierze jej się na wymioty następnego ranka.

Następnego dnia do Ministerstwa Magii standardowo przeszła wejściem dla interesantów. Po takim czasie już nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Pracowała jak zwykle, teoretycznie nic nie uległo zmianie. Przerzucała pergaminy, wypełniała dokumenty, przygotowywała pocztę. Udawała niewyrobioną, więc kiedy reszta z działu zebrała się do wyjścia, ona wciąż zaciekle notowała.

– Hej, nikt ci nie zapłaci za nadgodziny – zaśmiała się Diana, dziewczyna siedząca zazwyczaj obok Niny.

– Wiem, ale muszę to skończyć – rzuciła poważnie, nie odrywając wzroku od pracy.

W końcu została sama. Wiedziała, że musi poczekać, aż ministerstwo chociaż minimalnie opustoszeje, ale czas jeszcze nigdy nie płynął tak wolno. Minuty wlekły się niemiłosiernie, jakby chciały doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa.

Nie zniosła tego napięcia i zwymiotowała na podłogę w biurze podawczym Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Poczuła, jak drżą jej kolana, ale musiała szybko po sobie posprzątać. To przesunęło oczekiwanie o prawie pół godziny.

Nie mogła pozwolić na jakiekolwiek pomyłki. W gruncie rzeczy była zdrowa, tylko trochę słaba. Chociaż zgodnie z podręcznikiem, jej stan powinien dodać energii, a nie odwrotnie.

Kiedy zegar wybił na godzinę siedemnastą, opuściła zajmowane pomieszczenie. Tym razem istniało większe ryzyko natrafienia na innych pracowników, ale od czasu jej ostatniego włamania, ministerstwo nocą było nie do sforsowania. Do osiemnastej swobodnie poruszano się po budynku, później każdy krok monitorowały specjalne służby.

Zjechała windą aż do działu technicznego. Nie weszła jednak do pokoju zajmowanego przez nadzorującego. Podeszła bezpośrednio do szybu wentylacyjnego i w ciągu trzydziestu sekund usunęła kratkę.

Kiedy wsunęła się do środka, znalazła się w wcale nie małym korytarzu, pozwalającym jej spokojnie poruszać się w pozycji w pełni wyprostowanej. Zaklęcia czarodziejów najwidoczniej powiększyły to miejsce, żeby spełniało swoją funkcję w czasie awarii.

Zamknęła na chwilę oczy, by przywołać w pamięci obraz mapy, którą studiowała od kilku miesięcy.

Musiała pójść droga, którą zaplanowała. Jedna błędna decyzja i koniec wycieczki.

Poruszała się błyskawicznie, delikatnie stąpając po blaszanej posadzce.

W prawo, w lewo, prosto, usuń kolejną kratkę, potem prosto, w prawo, w prawo, musisz przebić się do niższego szybu.

Zrobienie dziury zajęło jej dłużej niż sądziła. Musiała operować wyjątkowo ostrym nożem, a w pewnym momencie po prostu straciła siły.

Kolejny korytarz, tym razem o wiele dłużej biegła przed siebie. Im bardziej zbliżała się do celu, tym mocniej czuła na sobie siłę źródła. Buła mugolką, ale po tylu miesiącach życia z czarodziejami, zdobyła zdolność wyczuwania magii. Nie dostrzegała cząsteczek w powietrzu, ale te powodowały u niej gęsią skórkę.

Pierwszy znacznik umieściła bez problemu. Trójkątna pieczęć, krótki, metalowy pręt, czerwony nadajnik, a zaraz nad nimi – ładunek. Później musiała przesunąć się w miejsce po przeciwnej stronie łuku.

Poradziła sobie bez problemów.

Jednak trzeci znacznik musiała wczepić w miejsce poza wentylem… i kompletnie nie miała pomysłu, jak to zrobić.

Miała w tylnej kieszeni spodni płynną magię, jednak nie chciała tego używać. Wtedy pozostawiłaby ślad, który mógłby zrujnować plany.

Próbowała się przebić, ale jakkolwiek blaszanych ścian nie chroniły żadne zaklęcia, tak już ziemię tuż za nimi ubijała magia. Mimo usilnych starań, nie dała rady nawet wyciągnąć stamtąd ziarnka piasku.

Nie pozostawiono jej wyboru. Wylała kilka kropel na różdżkę i przez jej ciało ponownie przeszedł prąd. Jednak tym razem uczucie nie było tak okropne. Zupełnie jakby jakaś tajemnicza siła w niej samej, chroniła ją przed skutkami ubocznymi używania magii przez mugolkę.

Wyszeptała pomocnicze zaklęcie, ale z jej różdżki wydobył się tylko lichy promień.

– Kurde! – zaklęła zbyt głośno.

Najwyraźniej używanie czarów wcale nie należało do prostych, nawet jeśli posiada się moc.

– Kurde, kurde, kurde! – krzyknęła i kopnęła metalową ścianę.

Nienawidziła ich. Nienawidziła tych sztuczek, z którymi nie miała szans wygrać. Jak nigdy pragnęła, żeby to wszystko zniknęło. Żeby żadna nadprzyrodzona siła nie blokowała jej ruchów.

– Kto tam jest?! – usłyszała męski głos i zmarła.

Pospieszne kroki były coraz bliżej. Nie odwróciła się.  
Liczyła sekundy, odmierzała odległość na podstawie głosu.

Mężczyzna, niezbyt wysoki, za to ciężki, o dużych stopach. Nie starzec, ale też nie młodzieniec. Trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę, co spowalniało jego kroki. Niewyspecjalizowany w walce. Musiał przyjść tu sam, żeby sprawdzić stan techniczny wentylacji. Spotkał Ninę.

Delikatnie zmieniła ustawienie stopy.

– Drętwota!

Odskoczyła przed czerwonym promieniem i pozwoliła, żeby uderzył w blachę za jej plecami. Zaklęcie odbiło się od niej i wróciło do właściciela.

Pracownik działu technicznego wyczarował przed sobą tarczę, kiedy Nina skoczyła, przyczepiając się specjalnym urządzeniem do sufitu. Przebiegła nad tarczą i odbiła się od podłoża, spadając wprost na czarodzieja. Oparła dłonie na jego ramionach, wywinęła w powietrzu i kopnęła go prosto w brzuch.

Upadli na podłogę, ale zabrała jego różdżkę i przygwoździła mężczyznę do podłogi.

– Masz rodzinę? – syknęła do niego, starając się mówić dosadnie, ale nie za głośno. Kiedy mężczyzna jedynie zadrżał w przerażeniu, powtórzyła pytanie. Tym razem mocniej nacisnęła na jego stawy, powodując ból.

– Tak! – jęknął głośno.

– Zależy ci na niej? – zapytała, wciąż boleśnie wykręcają ramię.

– TAK! – krzyknął o wiele głośniej, a echo jego głosu potoczyło się po korytarzu.

– Wiec będziesz robił, co ci każę. Inaczej cię zabiję, rozumiesz? – Uderzyła jego głową o posadzkę, żeby podkreślić znaczenie jej słów.

– Tak – powiedział płaczliwie i wtedy go puściła.

Pozwoliła mu stanąć na nogach, ale zablokowała sobą przejście, żeby nie mógł uciekać. Chociaż jak spojrzała na jego krótkie nogi… i tak by nie zdołał jej umknąć.

Ona z kolei miała mnóstwo szczęścia. Gdyby mężczyzna zdecydował rzucić zamiast uroku obronnego zaklęcia alarmujące, zostałaby pojmana… a tak wciąż mogła uciekać.

– Muszę dostać się sześć cali wgłęb tej ściany. – Poklepała dłonią miejsce, w którym zrobiła dziurę. – Ale blokuje mnie magia. Usuniesz te ograniczenia i wtedy się pożegnamy.

– Co chcesz zrobić? – wyjąkał przerażony mężczyzna.

– O to niech cię głowa nie boli. Włos nie spadnie ci z głowy, jeśli nie wpadniesz na jakiś głupi pomysł. No już!

– Po….potrzebuję różdżki.

No tak. Oczywiście, że jej potrzebował. Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Nie miała wyjścia.

– Spróbuj tylko coś kombinować.

Podała mu magiczny przedmiot, a on zaczął mruczeć pod nosem zaklęcia, tym samym ściągając blokadę. Przez ten cały czas trzymała nóż przy jego gardle. W końcu w ubitej ziemi zaczął powstawać tunel – niezbyt duży, ale wystarczający, żeby umieściła tam znacznik.

Jeszcze tylko trochę.

Patrzyła, jak otwór w końcu nabiera odpowiednich kształtów i to wystarczyło mężczyźnie. Ostatni promień z jego różdżki miał kolor krwistoczerwony, a wraz z nim w pomieszczeniu rozległ się okropny, piszczący dźwięk.  
Promień zmienił się w kulę ognia, a następnie podzielił na kilkanaście części, które rozleciały się we wszystkie strony, niosąc wieść o niebezpieczeństwie.

Uderzyła pracownika w skroń, pozbawiając go przytomności. Sekunda, którą wykorzystał na ostrzeżenie, odebrała mu szansę obrony.

Nina skłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że się tego nie spodziewała.

Wskoczyła do wyżłobionego tunelu i najszybciej, jak potrafiła, umieściła tam znaczniki. Musiała jednak zrobić to dokładnie, bo bezpieczne wyjście z ministerstwa miało mniejsze znaczenie niż spełnienie zadania.

Kiedy przykleiła pieczęć, ściany w całym korytarzu pokryły złote linie, tworząc plątaninę różnych znaków.  
Pobiegła dalej, musząc dotrzeć pod sam łuk. Miała nie więcej niż pół minuty.

W prawo, w lewo, prosto, prostu, w górę, prosto, w lewo.

Modliła się, żeby nie pomyliła drogi.

W końcu go dostrzegła. Niewielki, złoty krzew otoczony błękitnym płomieniem. Gdyby miała więcej czasu, byłaby oczarowana. Jednak teraz… teraz chwyciła błyszczącą gałąź, nie zważając na oparzenia.

Schowała go do czarnej torby i pobiegła dalej. Miała już klucz, ale musiała go bezpiecznie wynieść poza ministerstwo. Jeśli wróci on na miejsce, źródło nie zostanie zamknięte. W innym wypadku samego procesu nie zatrzymają żadne czary. Jakby nie patrzeć… czarodzieje mieli dokładnie sześć godzin, żeby ją powstrzymać. Z tym, że po upływie niewiele ponad połowy tego czasu, ich zdolności zaczną słabnąć.

Wyskoczyła z szybu, trafiając wprost na grupę wypadkową.

Wszyscy celowali w nią różdżkami.

– Nina? – zawołał jeden z czarodziejów. Rozpoznała w nim Grega, który czasami przynosił jej kawę.

Mogła negocjować… ale nie miała czasu.

– Technik jest chyba pod wpływem jakiejś klątwy – powiedziała dysząc. – Grzebie w ścianach, mamrocze do siebie, groził mi. Dlatego rzuciłam zaklęcia alarmujące.

– Edward? – zdziwił się jeden i bez ociągania pobiegł do szybu, a za nim podążyło dwóch kolegów. Została tylko ona i Greg, ale ten nie stanowił dla niej żadnego zagrożenia,

Minęła go bez słowa, ale on złapał ją za łokieć.

– Wybacz, Nino, ale musisz tu zostać – powiedział przepraszająco. – I… oddaj mi różdżkę.

– Ah… – westchnęła z rozczarowaniem i podała mężczyźnie magiczny przedmiot.

… potem uderzyła łokciem szyję.

Miała nadzieję, że nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Jednak pozwoliła mu upaść na ziemię, a sama pobiegła do windy.

Droga na górę wywołała u niej prawdziwą nerwicę. Brakowało jej powietrza, a kiedy drzwi w końcu pozwoliły jej wydostać się do holu, upadła na kolana.

Ktoś zareagował, mówił do niej, pomógł wstać. Ona nic nie słyszała, bo uszy miała jakby przyblokowane watą. Mimo to ruszyła dalej, odpychając pomoc. Chciała biec, ale nie miała siły. Znowu poczuła nieprzyjemne wibracje w żołądku.

Dotarła do kominków, ale kiedy dostrzegła tam tłum pracowników, wiedziała, że wyjścia zostały zablokowane. Najwyraźniej czarodzieje dostrzegli niebezpieczeństwo w wentylacji i już wracali, żeby ją schwytać.

Myślała, że to już koniec, ale wtedy ktoś położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

Donovan.

– Spieszymy się do domu? – zapytał zdawkowo auror, wbijając palce w jej skórę. Bolało, ale tylko trochę.

– Jak każdy – mruknęła, maskując strach. – Jakiś idiota ponoć puścił alarm.

– Tak, też tak słyszałem. Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze – dodał, kiedy Nina zachwiała się na nogach i omal nie upadła. Przytrzymał ją w pozycji stojącej z delikatnością, której się po nim nie spodziewała.

– Muszę dostać się do uzdrowiciela – jęknęła słabo, niemal płaczliwie.

Nie kłamała. Naprawdę czuła się okropnie i chociaż mogła przewidywać, z czego to wynikało, to i tak ogarnęła ją złość... dlaczego akurat ona… dlaczego akurat dzisiaj?

– Przetransportuję cię do szpitala przejściem dla aurorów – zaproponował sucho Donovan. – Jestem ci winny przeprosiny.

Nie odmówiła, nawet jeśli chciała. Nie znosiła tego człowieka, nie wierzyła w jego czyste zamiary, ale jeśli pomoże jej wyjść z ministerstwa, mogła go nawet pocałować.

Nikt nie kwestionował działań takiego służbisty jak Donovan. Kiedy podprowadził ją do jedynego działającego kominka, nie usłyszała żadnego pytania.  
Nie przepadała za proszkiem fiuu, miała z nim do czynienia jedynie w dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczyła uśmiech Jamesa. Od tamtej pory unikała tej formy komunikacji, nawet jeśli nie stanowiła zagrożenia dla mugoli.

Kiedy ogarnęły ją bajeczne płomienie, a ona zaczęła wirować, naprawdę ledwo powstrzymała wymioty.

… ale nie to było największym problemem.

Bo kiedy razem z Donovanem wyszła z kominka, wcale nie stanęła na wypolerowanej posadzce szpitala.

Zamiast tego znalazła się w niewielkim salonie, który widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu.


	7. Chapter 7

Zdążyła jedynie uruchomić elektroniczne urządzenie naprowadzające, zaraz potem ciężka ręka Donovana uderzyła w jej policzek z taką siłą, że upadła na drewniany stolik. Przedmiot rozpadł się pod jej ciężarem, a ona wylądowała podłodze, czując jak lewa część jej twarzy zaczyna puchnąć.

Zaraz potem Donovan rzucił na nią urok, który wywołał okrutne pieczenie oczu. Wrzasnęła, przykładając ręce do twarzy, ale ból nie chciał ustać. Nawet kiedy mężczyzna złapał ją za włosy i warknął do ucha:

– Gadaj, co zrobiłaś, suko!

Nie zareagowała. Nawet gdyby chciała, całą uwagę pochłaniało okrutne zaklęcie, które pozbawiło ją wzroku.

– Chcesz zobaczyć, do czego są zdolni czarodzieje?!

Kopnął resztki stolika, by zacisnąć palce na jej szyi.

– Znam tyle klątw, że twoja mugolska, żałosna główka nie da rady tego ogarnąć.

Puścił ją dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczęła tracić przytomność.

– Wiedziałem od początku, że masz coś do ukrycia. Jednak nie sądziłem, że takie żałosne istoty podniosą rękę na świat rasy potężniejszej, która jednym ruchem zmiecie ich z powierzchni ziemi! Pewnie chcesz zapytać, ile wiem, co?

Wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru, ale musiała grać na czas.

– Jeden z waszych szpiegów wszystko mi wygadał – syknął, a potem parsknął śmiechem. – Snujecie się za czarodziejami jak cienie, bo zazdrościcie nam zdolności, których nigdy nie posiądziecie. Nic tak nie boli, jak szczęście innych, prawda? Dlatego chcesz zabić ludzi w ministerstwie!

Wtedy zrozumiała, że ten zdrajca nie wygadał najistotniejszych informacji albo sam ich nie posiadał. Plan Solum Orbis nie zakładał zabijania, jedynie równowagę.

Kim był kapuś? Czy to możliwe, że Scropius…

– Potter też jest jednym z was?

Ból powoli ustawał pod powiekami, jej myśli wracały na swoje miejsce. Wciąż nie miała siły walczyć, ale mogła już szukać drogi ucieczki.

– A nie, czekaj – zaśmiał się. – To po prostu skończony idiota. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec.

– Nieładnie tak mówić o szefie – nie powstrzymała złośliwości. Przetarła wierzchem dłoni oczy i spróbowała wstać.

– Harry Potter straci stanowisko, kiedy wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jego synek przygotowywał zamach na ministerstwo… udany czy nie, to bez znaczenia. Tak samo to, czy faktycznie miał coś z tym wspólnego. Tak samo jak życie takich larw jak ty.

Uniósł różdżkę, a ona zdołała jedynie uskoczyć przed jasnym promieniem, który trafił prosto w ścianę, tworząc w niej dziurę. Kolejne zaklęcie zablokowała blatem zniszczonego stolika, który roztrzaskał się w jej rękach… ale trzeciego…

…trzeciego nie mogła zatrzymać.

Do salonu, przez okno wskoczył mężczyzna w czarnym kombinezonie. Pomieszczenie wypełniło zielone światło, kiedy do ręki dziewczyny trafiło znajome urządzenie.

– Nina, blokuj! – krzyknął nowy, a ona nacisnęła na czerwony przycisk.

Śmiercionośny promień rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

– Co do kurw… – zaczął Donovan, ale wtedy Nina podbiegła i uderzyła go w kolano. Potem brzuch i szyję. Stęknął z bólu i spróbował wyczarować… cokolwiek, ale nawet jeśli magia działała na obszar wokół niego, po zbliżeniu się do kobiety traciła wszelką moc.

Nie miała jednak czasu do stracenia. Blokada, którą przygotowało Solum Orbis, działała tylko sześćdziesiąt sekund. Potem urządzenie stawało się bezużyteczne. Musiała go wykończyć.

Zaatakowała go po raz kolejny, ale silniejszy mężczyzna zdołał ją odepchnąć. Wtedy został uderzony w plecy przez mężczyznę, w którym dopiero teraz rozpoznała Michaela, członka organizacji.

Kolejna wymiana ciosów. Potem znowu.

Zanim Donovan wykonał kolejny krok, prostym ruchem przyłożyła do jego szyi cienki nóż i rozcięła wzdłuż tętnicy.

Krew trysnęła z niewiarygodną mocą, zalewając twarz Micheala. Mężczyzna zaklął z wściekłością i odskoczył, a Donovan padł na posadzkę, zalewając ją czerwoną cieczą. Krztusił się nie dłużej niż chwilę. Potem znieruchomiał.

– Masz szczęście, że nie przeniósł was daleko i dotarłem na czas – powiedział Michael, wycierając dłonie białą firanką. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy?

– To była jedyna droga, żeby wyjść z ministerstwa – rzekła twardo, padając bezsilnie na kanapę.

– Nie ewakuują się?

– Mają jeszcze…

– Godzinę, Nina.

Spojrzała na niego przerażona, z niezrozumieniem tak oczywistym, że właściwie nie musiała zadać żadnego pytania.

– Katniss mówiła, że proces potrwa…

– Myliła się! – przerwał jej. – Sądziliśmy, że wszystko będzie powolnie powracać do środka, ale zamiast tego ze źródła wycieka magia. Za czterdzieści dwie minuty wciągnie wszystko. To potrwa chwilę. Źródło wyssie z nich magię jak wampir krew, nie pozostawi im nic. W każdym razie nie na obszarze kilometra.

– Oni tego nie przeżyją – powiedziała zszokowana, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

– Powinni uciekać…

– Nie wiedzą, że muszą! – krzyknęła, czując okropny ciężar w sercu. Nagle przed oczami zobaczyła wszystkich tych, z którymi pracowała przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Zobaczyła Jamesa.

– Nie możesz tam wrócić, dobrze o tym wiesz. Zakładaliśmy, że będą ofiary…

– Nie w ten sposób.

– Nawet gdyby, nie zdążysz. Droga do ministerstwa to dwie albo trzy godziny. Możesz puścić informację do jednostek wokół tego miejsca, ale NIKT tam nie wejdzie, rozumiesz? To koniec. Chyba że potrafisz teleportować się jak czarodzieje.

Nie miała takich zdolności, to oczywiste.

Czas się jednak nie zatrzymał. Nie dał im taryfy ulgowej. Nie pozostawił szansy na naprawienie błędów, na powstrzymanie tragedii.

Nigdy nie czuła w sobie winy… aż do dziś. Chciała lepszej przyszłości. Nie śmierci niewinnych. Zmian. Nie nienawiści, którą będzie na sobie czuła, gdziekolwiek nie ucieknie.

– Przepraszam, Michael – powiedziała cicho i dotknęła skóry jego dłoni paralizatorem.

Mężczyzna nie zdążył zareagować, nie spodziewał się ataku. Wylądował w kałuży krwi Donovana, a Nina drżącymi rękami przeniosła go na dywan, podkładając pod głowę poduszkę.

"Jeśli coś by się działo, daję ci to" powiedział jej dziewięć miesięcy temu James, kiedy już zaakceptował, że Nina nie chciała walczyć. "Ale tylko w razie zagrożenia życia, rozumiesz?"

Nie musiał powtarzać. Do tej pory nie miała zamiaru tego używać. Nie potrzebowała jego ochrony, bo nie sądziła, żeby ktokolwiek zagrażał jej życiu do tego stopnia, żeby on miał ją ratować.

Teraz zagrożenie dotyczyło jego samego i ludzi mu bliskich. Musiała dać im szansę. Nawet jeśli przez to zdradzi Solum Orbis.

Chciała pozostać wierna organizacji, ale nie jej zasadom, tylko ideałom, w które wciąż wierzyła.

Zacisnęła palce na błękitnej zawieszce na bransoletce, która momentalnie zaczęła zmieniać kolor na czarny.

"Wichura to odwrotny świstoklik. Nie przeniesie cię w żadne miejsce, ale pozwoli przybyć do ciebie osobom, które potrzebujesz" mówił James, głaszcząc ją po dłoni. "Mój ojciec uzbroił w to kiedyś całą rodzinę. Jest cholernie drogie i jednorazowe, więc lepiej tego nie korzystać bez potrzeby. Jeśli jednak coś poważnego by ci zagrażało, będę zaraz przy tobie. Nawet za dziesięć lat, kiedy już nie będziesz chciała mnie znać".

Pojawił się dokładnie tak jak każdy czarodziej – nagle, z głośnym hukiem i ciężką magią wokół. Ciemnorude włosy miał rozwichrzone, w dłoni ściskał różdżkę, był gotowy do ataku. Nie zmienił się ani trochę, w końcu odwiedził ją poprzedniego dnia. Jednak ona czuła, jakby dzieliło ich wiele lat.

To, co zobaczył, wytrąciło go z równowagi. Bo tuż przed jego oczami pojawiła się nie cierpiąca Nina, tylko martwy Donovan.

– Musisz wysłać wiadomość do ministerstwa – powiedziała do jego pleców, a on natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę. Nie patrzyła w jego orzechowe oczy, nie chciała wiedzieć, co teraz o niej myślał. – Jeśli natychmiast nie ewakuują pracowników, wszyscy zginą, rozumiesz?

Nie rozumiał. Oczywiście, że nie. Bo niby jak?  
Ostatnio większość czasu spędzali oddzielnie, ale ona i tak w jego oczach była niewinną czarownicą, o nieszczególnych zdolnościach.

– Musisz mi zaufać! – krzyknęła, potrząsając nim. – Wyślij tę wiadomość, a ja ci potem powiem, dlaczego. Tylko to zrób, proszę. Proszę.

Błagam…

– Co tam jest? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

– Coś w rodzaju bomby. – Nie wiedziała, jak to inaczej wyjaśnić. Zajęłoby to zbyt wiele czasu.

Na całe szczęście nie musiała nic więcej tłumaczyć. Potrafił ocenić powagę sytuacji.

– Expecto patronum!

Pierwszy raz widziała coś takiego. Srebrne zwierzę, kształtem przypominającego wielkiego psa, ale bardziej zwiewne okrążyło pomieszczeni i zatrzymało się tuż przed Jamesem.

– Wiesz, co masz robić – powiedział do najpiękniejszej magii, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała, a stworzenie wyskoczyło przez okno, pozostawiając jedynie błyszczącą smugę.

James rzucił jej ostre spojrzenie, jedno z tych, które by ją przeraziło, gdyby już i tak nie czuła obezwładniającego strachu.

– Skąd wiesz, że w ministerstwie jest bomba?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Bolało ją podbrzusze i najpierw musiała uspokoić nerwy. Jednak choćby chciała odwlekać tę chwilę w nieskończoność, w końcu musiała zmierzyć się z prawdą…

… albo to on musiał zmierzyć się z prawdą.

– Skąd wiesz, że w ministerstwie jest bomba, Nino? – powtórzył, tym razem dobitniej.

– Wiem – zaczęła, a jej głos drżał. – Wiem… bo sama ją podłożyłam.


	8. Chapter 8

– Sama ją podłożyłaś… co?

– Nic nie zauważyłeś przez ten cały czas? – nie potrafiła powstrzymać śmiechu, w którym znajdowało się więcej smutku niż kiedykolwiek. – Nigdy nie ciekawiło cię, dlaczego nie lubię używać magii? Dlaczego w całym ministerstwie nikt mnie nie zna?

– Ty…

– Nie jestem czarodziejem, James. Donovan miał rację. Cały czas oszukiwałam.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jakaś część niego wypierała prawdę, ale przecież potrafił wiązać ze sobą fakty. Te wszystkie dziury, zagadki, luki… dopiero teraz miało to sens.

– Tak cię to dziwi? Naprawdę myślałeś, że nigdy się nie zbuntujemy? – Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, a on pokręcił głową. – Że czarodzieje będą rządzić światem, a reszta pozwoli sobą pomiatać, bo tak?

– Jesteś…

– …mugolem – dokończyła za niego. – Tak o nas mówicie nie? Jak to się tłumaczy? Ofermy?

Milczał. Wciąż chciał wierzyć, że to żart, ale pozbawione życia ciało Donovana sprowadzało go na ziemię.

– Nie miałam wyboru. Chcę tylko pokoju, nie twojej krzywdy. Dlatego kazałam ci ewakuować ministerstwo. Żeby…

– Dość! – przerwał jej. – Nie chcę tego słuchać.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i chociaż obydwoje znajdowali się na tej samej pozycji, żadne z nich nie miało odwagi zaatakować. Ona dlatego, że była beznadziejnie zakochana. A on…

– Co się stanie, gdy ta bomba wybuchnie? – zapytał krótko.

– Magia zostanie wchłonięta, zlikwidowana całkowicie na obszarze kilku mil.

– Po co? – jęknął, nie rozumiejąc motywów działania Niny … a chciał je poznać. Choćby po to, żeby jej nie znienawidzić.

– Żebyśmy wszyscy byli równi – wyrecytowała słowa, które powtarzali jej przez ostatnie kilka lat. – Żeby nikt więcej nie pozbawił mnie pamięci. Żeby jeden człowiek, jednym ruchem nie mógł zabić tysięcy. Żeby nikt nie uznawał bliskich mi osób za bezwartościowe tylko dlatego, że nie potrafią czarować. Żeby żadne dziecko nie umarło dlatego, że nie posiada zdolności swoich rodziców.

Ostatnie zdanie go zmroziło, ale to zszokowanie trwało tylko sekundę. Bo po chwili zapanował nad emocjami, a działać pozwolił tylko rozsądkowi.

– Chcesz zlikwidować magię i wrzucić wszystkich do krainy szczęścia. Skoro to takie wspaniałe, w jakim celu ta ewakuacja? – Wreszcie zadał kluczowe pytanie, a ona nie ociągała się z odpowiedzią.

– Tak nagłe usunięcie magii zabije tych, którzy znajdą się zbyt blisko… bomby.

– Więc to tak… – mruknął pod nosem. – Więc tak…

Obracał w dłoni różdżkę, wytrącony z równowagi. Wiedział, jak ogromna ciąży na nim teraz odpowiedzialność. Jak łatwo Nina zrzuciła ją na jego barki.

– Chcesz wywołać wojnę, a ja nie wiem, kim jest mój przeciwnik – powiedział w końcu, wbijając spojrzenie w martwego aurora… którego nigdy nie lubił, ale który chronił świat, który obydwoje kochali.

– Co teraz zrobisz? – zapytała zrezygnowana.

– Chcę wiedzieć, co naprawdę tobą kieruje – wycedził, celując w nią swoją różdżką. Zobaczyła zacięcie na jego twarzy, które miało zablokować cierpienie od zadanego ciosu. James otaczał się osobami, którym mógł ufać… a ona go okłamała. Zapewne o wiele bardziej niż inni.

– Nie ma na to czasu…

– Tam, gdzie cię zabiorę, będzie go dość – rzucił zdeterminowany, nawet nie spodziewając się, do czego go zaprowadzą następne ruchy. – _Legilimens_.

Nigdy nie słyszała o tym zaklęciu… ale zanim zdążyła przed nim uciec, rzeczywistość wokół niej rozpadła się na milion kawałków.

… i nagle znowu była dziesięcioletnią dziewczynką z domu dziecka. Bez rodziny, domu i pamięci. Znowu kryła się w kącie, bezbronna, głodna, samotna, posiniaczona.

A potem słyszała wykład o tych wszystkich okropnościach, których dopuścili się czarodzieje. Echo słów Solum Orbis roznosiło się po pomieszczeniu, w którym trenowała. Miejscu, gdzie dorastała, odzyskała pewność siebie i nadzieję, że kiedyś czeka na nią coś dobrego.

Zobaczyła cienie osób, które poznała, a które nie miały dla niej znaczenia. Poczuła ból wywołany użyciem magii. Dotknęła ziemi na grobie rodziców. Ostrego noża, którym potrafiła trafić prosto w cel z odległości czterech metrów. Puszystej sowy, która patrzyła na nią mądrymi oczami. Szorstkiej skóry dłoni Jamesa. Delikatne ruchy małego stworzenia, którym musiała się teraz opiekować.

 _Jesteś Nina Dormadiew. Twoich rodziców zamordowali czarodzieje. Później zniekształcili twój umysł i zostawili w piekle. Nie ciebie jedną spotkał taki los. Tysiące niemagicznych cierpi w podobny sposób, ale to właśnie ty zostałaś wybrana, żeby to zmienić. Żeby bronić słabszych przed tymi, którzy stosują magię._

Klęczała na ziemi, szlochała głośno, jak kiedy była dziewczynką, która nie miała niczego.

 _"Nie mamy szans w starciu z czarami" powiedziała zdeterminowana Miriam, a Nina z daleka potrafiła dostrzec nienawiść, którymi darzyła wszystkich czarodziejów._

"Pod latarnią zawsze najciemniej. Jeśli to dobrze rozegrasz, będziesz bezpieczna."  
"Kto by pomyślał, że taka z ciebie królewna."  
"Czarodzieje do tego stopnia opierają życie na magii, że niemalże wszystko wokół nich od niej zależy. Dom bez fundamentu nie ma prawa istnieć."  
"Sama przemyśl, co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze".

 _ **Kocham cię**_

Zacisnęła palce na jego szacie, przyciskając czoło do klatki piersiowej. Pozwoliła, żeby objął ją mocno, przycisnął do siebie. Mogłaby tak tkwić całą wieczność, bezpieczna w jego ramionach. Gdyby tylko na świecie nie liczyło się nic poza nimi.

– Muszę to zatrzymać – powiedział jej, a ona nie wyczuła w jego głosie złości, pogardy ani nienawiści. Znalazła tam coś, czego nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Jeszcze nie.

James cenił zaufanie osób wokół niego. Tego, ile warta jest szczerość, nauczyli go rodzice.

… ale pokazali mu też, jak różnie można postrzegać świat, w zależności od wychowania. Że ludzie rzadko bywają źli, za to bardzo często zagubieni. Tak jak oni teraz.

– Nie dasz rady, już za późno – wychrypiała, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. – Niech wyciągną ich z ministerstwa, potem jakoś sobie poradzimy.

– Nawet jeśli ewakuują wszystkich na czas, wycofanie magii zabije więcej osób. Nie od razu, ale mój ojciec, matka… oni wszyscy…

– Niech zrobi to ktoś inny, ktoś bliżej…

– Wystarczy – wtrącił twardo, a ona odsunęła się od niego, żeby spojrzeć prosto w jego twarz.

– Za dwadzieścia minut źródło wchłonie wszystko dookoła, nie dasz rady dotrzeć do celu. Po prostu nie masz szans…

– Jeśli nie dasz mi tego klucza, będę miał ich tylko mniej.

Patrzyła na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mogła go puścić. Po prostu nie mogła.

– Pójdę tam tak czy inaczej.

Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, jak strasznie siebie oszukiwała przez te wszystkie lata. Żyła w przekonaniu, że stworzy lepszy świat, w którym będzie szczęśliwa.  
Tak naprawdę niczego nie mogła zrobić, jedynie próbować znaleźć radość w tym całym bagnie, które będzie znosić tak długo, jak jej los na to pozwoli.  
To nie od niej zależą losy świata. Nie weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialności za zmianę porządku. Nie była bohaterką ani wrogiem ludzkości. Chciała odzyskać poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Chciała, żeby ktoś ją kochał. Chciała znaleźć dom.

A dom był właśnie tutaj. Na wymazanej krwią podłodze, w ramionach mężczyzny, który zamiast siedzieć bezczynnie wolał zginąć, żeby chronić to, co ona planowała zniszczyć.

Musiała dać mu szansę. Jeśli nie dla niego i nie dla siebie… to dla…

Wyciągnęła z torby złotą gałąź i włożyła go w jego dłonie.

– Musisz po prostu odłożyć ją na miejsce… i nie pozwolić, żeby ktoś ją zabrał. Potem niech ktoś odnajdzie i zniszczy pozostałe znaczniki. Klucz powinien być tuż pod źródłem, w wentylacji, widziałeś mapę – tłumaczyła mu, a on kiwnął głową.

– Musisz uciekać – rozkazał jej.

– Wiem – szepnęła.

Widziała jak staje pod kominkiem, jak uciekają ich szanse… ale zanim zniknął, rzucił jej ostatnie spojrzenie, w którym zobaczyła wszystko to, czego szukała przez całe życie.

Szła ulicą Londynu, odliczając minuty i sekundy. Wiedziała, że nikt z Solium Orbis jej nie znajdzie. Zostawiła nadajnik w mieszkaniu aurora, razem z Michaelem.

Nie wybaczą jej. To oczywiste. Zdradziła ich… ale teraz było jej wszystko jedno.

Nina nie była głupia. Nie miała dość siły, żeby się przeciwstawić światu, ale czy to naprawdę czyniło ją gorszą od innych? Żałowała jedynie, że opamiętała się tak późno. Powinna zrezygnować, zanim umieściła blokadę. Chociaż to by nic nie zmieniło. Wtedy po prostu jej miejsce zająłby ktoś inny. Źródła zostałyby zamknięte w innych miejscach na świecie… albo ktoś znalazłby inny sposób. W końcu ten świat zbudowano na wojnie. Czy ta miała miejsce wśród czarodziejów czy niemagicznych… jakie to znaczenie?

A może po prostu szukała dla siebie usprawiedliwienia.  
Droga do ministerstwa zajmuje dwie godziny… czarodzieje pokonają ją w kilka sekund. Jednak teraz budynek zabezpieczono, więc żeby przedostać się do środka, potrzeba co najmniej piętnaście minut. Wszystkie kominki zablokowano, pole antyteleportacyjne sięgało około kilometra… w najlepszym wypadku.  
Później dotarcie windą na poziom techniczny… około sześciu minut. Znalezienie miejsca pod źródłem to trzy albo cztery minuty… dla niej. Jeśli ktoś nie znał drogi, mogło to potrwać nawet kwadrans.

Razem dwadzieścia cztery minuty, jeśli dokładnie zapamiętał mapę.

Za mało.

Jeśli jednak ktoś podłączy dla niego sieć fiuu w sześć minut, mógł zdążyć. Jeśli ściągnięto blokadę dla teleportacji, również jego szanse wzrastały. James przemieszczał się błyskawicznie, był w tym celu szkolony. Ponad wszystko urodził się jako syn szefa biura aurorów. Może znajdzie ojca, który udostępni mu szybkie dotarcie do celu.

Tylko że winda często się blokowała. Wtedy straciłby co najmniej pięć minut.

Przed ministerstwem mogą też czekać na niego członkowie organizacji, gotowi zrobić wszystko, żeby zrealizować plan. W najlepszym wypadku go opóźnią, w najgorszym zabiją.

Albo…

… albo wcale go nie wpuszczą. Może zmuszą go do ewakuacji tak jak pozostałych. Wtedy plan Solum Orbis się powiedzie, a James będzie bezpieczny. Głęboko wierzyła, że ktoś taki jak on, poradzi sobie i bez czarów.

– Spaliłaś za sobą mosty, Nino Dormadiew – powiedział do niej Scorpius Malfoy, którego wcale nie chciała spotkać.

Stał oparty o mur, w niemagicznym ubraniu, ale z pewnością drogim, dobrej jakości. Jego dłonie jak zwykle pozostały nienaturalnie białe, ale tym razem Nina dostrzegła na serdecznym palcu obrączkę, której wcześniej nie widziała.

W innych okolicznościach by go zapytała.

W innych okolicznościach.

– Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać – powiedziała chłodno, zatrzymując się tylko dlatego, że właściwie sama nie wiedziała, gdzie mogłaby pójść.

– Nie mam zamiaru cię oceniać.

Wpatrywał się w nią z ciekawością, pozwalając, żeby wiatr niszczył jego perfekcyjnie przygotowaną fryzurę.

– Mam dwa bilety na autokar do Paryża. Chcesz dołączyć?

– Uciekasz? – wcale nie była zdziwiona.

– Byliśmy na tym samym moście – zaśmiał się. Przez te lata nauczyła się dostrzegać subtelne różnice między różnymi jego rodzajami. Ten był bardziej jak pogodzenie się z losem niż żartobliwe spojrzenie na sytuację.

– Więc nie masz się czym przejmować. Jeśli źródło zostanie zablokowane, nasza misja się powiedzie, zostaniemy nagrodzeni. W innym wypadku…

– Twój ukochany cię ochroni. Tak, znam już te historie – przerwał jej niedbale.

Spojrzała na wielki zegar, który nieubłaganie odmierzał czas, który pozostał do zatrzymania blokady.

– A ty? Co ty właściwie robisz?

– Ja? – Wyglądał na zdziwionego tą ciekawością, ale i tak odpowiedział… zdaniem, które już słyszała, ale nie pamiętała gdzie. – Ja tylko chronię świat, który kocham. – posłał jej typowy dla siebie uśmiech. Potem podniósł walizkę, którą miał zamiar nieść aż na dworzec. – Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jaka stanie się ciężka, kiedy osłabnie zaklęcie. – Poklepał ją przyjacielsko po ramieniu, zupełnie nie w jego stylu. – Powodzenia, Nino.

Minął ją i zaraz potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nie zdążyła go pożegnać.

… bo zniknął dokładnie tak, jak się pojawił. Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze… a ona straciła ostatnią szansę, żeby go zrozumieć.

Tylko że życie to tak naprawdę ulotne chwile i niewykorzystane okazje.

 _Dwie minuty._

Nie bała się śmierci. Bała się, że znowu zostanie sama.

 _Minuta._

Pomyślała sobie, że wciąż mieli szansę. James nie musiał poświęcać życia dla kobiety, która go nie kochała, a ona dla organizacji, która tylko chciała nią manipulować. Mogli wziąć ślub i wychowywać dziecko. Zamieszkać razem. Zaakceptowaliby swój świat, nauczyli się nim dzielić.

 _Trzydzieści sekund._

Gdyby nie założyła tej pieprzonej blokady. Po co to robiła?

 _dwadzieścia dwie…_

Stała tak na środku ulicy, patrząc na niebo poryte gęstymi chmurami, powoli zwiastujące deszcz.

 _Miała jeszcze dziesięć sekund._

Przypomniała sobie o tych wszystkich pięknych chwilach, które przeżyła. O nadziei, która jej nie opuszczała. O miłości, którą nosiła w sercu. Przypomniała sobie, jak jej matka plotła jej włosy w warkocz, kiedy ojciec opowiadał kolejną anegdotkę. Jak kroili razem warzywa, jak biegała po polu, śmiejąc się do promieni słońca.

Przypomniała sobie jego uśmiech, najpiękniejszy, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Silny uścisk dłoni. Zmarszczkę nad prawą brwią, kiedy coś go trapiło. Przypomniała sobie te wszystkie chwile, których nie przeżyli, ale wciąż mieli szansę.

Przypomniała sobie, bo być może to było jej ostatnie dziesięć sekund szczęścia.


End file.
